I LOVE SEOUL
by YeoSyeo
Summary: Berbekal sebuah alamat, nama dan segala fasilitas dari Appanya, Luhan berangkat ke Korea, untuk membawa pulang Gege-nya./'andai mereka tidak meninggalkan Kai secepat itu'/ "YAK! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT DENGAMU!" Luhan terus meronta-ronta dari cengkraman kuat Kai. / 'Dia juga menguntit'/ BoysLove/Official Pair, Crack Pair, dll, LENGKAP - -/ Chap 6 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE SEOUL

Summary: Luhan seorang namja manis kelahiran China, yang diminta kedua orang tuanya untuk mencari dan membawa pulang Gege-nya yang nekat kabur ke Seoul, karena sudah terlalu muak dengan perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Berbekal sebuah alamat, nama dan segala fasilitas dari Appanya, Luhan berangkat ke Korea. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Let's read ^^ BoysLove/ HunHan/ AllxLuhan/ Ending with Official Pair.

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor berkisar 0,0001% (udah diitung pake kalkulator barusan), Brothership and SCHOOL LIFE.

Author: YeoSyeo

**WARNING: Typos berterbangan, Feelnya ga dapet -_-, membosankan, tulisan yang bercetak miring itu Flashback ya, ini ide tiba-tiba nongol di otak Syeo. Jadi, daripada pusing-pusing mikirin sendiri, mending di share. Iya gak? Iya dong! -_-**

. . . . . Happy Reading . . . . ^^

Chapter 1

Author POV

May 2013

"_Gege.. Apa yang sedang Gege lakukan?" _

"_Ssttt. Diamlah Xiao Lu, Gege mau kabur. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya! Hanya kamu yang tahu.."_

"_Ka__―__kabur? Kabur kemana? Kenapa gege mau kabur? Luhan mau ikut ge!"_

"_Maaf Luhan, gege hanya ingin pergi sementara. Gege hanya muak melihat Papa dan Mama yang selalu menjodohkan gege, dan meminta agar cepat mengurusi perusahaan Papa."_

"_Ta__―__tapi nanti gege tinggal dimana? Terus sekolah dimana? Terus Luhan bagaimana? Luhan sangat menyayangi gege. Gege jangan tinggalin __―__hiks__― Luh__an" pecah sudah tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Sesosok namja berumur kuranglebih 15 tahun, bertubuh ramping nan mungil memeluk erat Gegenya yang tingginya melampaui jauh dirinya. Sangat erat, seakan itu adalah detik terakhir ia dapat memeluknya. _

"_Sshhh. Gege nanti tinggal bersama teman Gege, di…" Sang kakak sedikit engan melanjutkan ucapannya itu._

"_Di….?" Luhan __―__Sang adik__―__ mendongakkan kepalanya dan membeo ucapan Gege-nya._

"_Di Seoul." Sebuah tarikan napas panjang berserta dengan hembusannya mengawali sebuah kata yang dapat membuat semua orang terkejut, SEOUL? _

"_APA?!" _

July 2013 15:00PM

"Ahh~ aku rindu kota Seoul.." Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu menghirup udara kota Seoul. 'Gege, aku merindukanmu' batin Luhan.

"Tuan Mu―"

"Aishh Jinjayoo.. Panggil aku Luhan saja, Xiumin-ge!" Luhan memberikan Deathglare tertajam yang aku bisa pada sesosok manusia yang berdiri tepat di belakang kanannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mempan -_-

"Arra! Arraseo! Luhannieee." Luhan terseyum menang saat Xiumin-ge menuruti kemauannya. Hihihi

"Itu lebih baik, Kajja! Aku mau langsung sampai ke apartement, aku lelah." Luhan mengeluh pada sosok BodyGruad yang berubah profesi menjadi Gege-nya itu. Bicara soal Gege, sepertinya dia jadi tambah merindukan-NYA.

"_Terima ini. Kalau kamu merindukan Gege, kamu bisa datang ke alamat ini. Ini rumah teman Gege. Kamu tenang saja, teman Gege itu sangat kaya dan baik. Oh iya, jangan beritahu Papa dan Mama soal alamat ini, gege tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka, sampai mereka benar-benar menjadi waras dan tidak seenak jidatnya menjodohkan Gege. Luhan mengerti?"_

"_Hao, Gege! Wo Zhidao.(Baik, Ge! Aku mengerti!)" Luhan mengangguk mantap, kemudian memeluk sosok Gegenya sekali lagi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari Seoul. _

"Luhan? Satu, dua, tiga? Luhaannniiee~~" Xiumin menlambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan, tapi sepertinya dia sedang melamun.

"LUHANNN!" Luhan tersentak. Ternyata suara Xiumin itu cetar membahana lho kawan-kawan.

"Aish! Kenapa sih gege teriak-teriak? Nanti kalau aku budek gimana? Atau jangan-jangan nanti aku congek lagi?" Luhan terlihat protes karena teriakan Xiumin, siapa suruh dia melamun? Ck! 'KAU BERLEBIHAN!' batin Xiumin menjerit.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu, kau tunggu sini, ne?" Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Dia duduk dengan manis di kursi yang ada di bandara.

2 menit berlalu

"Mau beli Bubble Tea, Agasshi?"

"Eh?" Luhan menengok ke arah sampingnya, dan menemukan sesosok Yeoja berseragam yang menawarkannya Bubble Tea. Eh tunggu. Bubble Tea? Rasanya familiar. Tadi apa? BUBBLE TEA?

"KYAAA! AKU BELI SATU, eh tidak dua saja. Taro Bubble Tea, ne?" Luhan memekik kegirangan, oh ayolah dia itu penggemar berat Bubble Tea. Seberapa berat eoh? 1kg? atau 1ton? *abaikan -_-

"Jadinya empat ribu won, Agashi."

"MWO? Agashi? Nan NAMJA eoh." Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya, Kesal. Tentu saja, salah dia sendiri kok jadi namja imut-imut gitu ? *plak

"Aigoo.. Jeongmal joesonghabnida" ucap yeoja tadi sambil membungkuk- bungkukan badannya 90 derajat. ini Syeo sendiri lho yang ngukur pake busur :D *bangga*

"Huhh~ sudahlah, kau bukan orang yang pertama yang mengatakan aku yeoja kok." Luhan berucap, sedikit menghibur yeoja di depannya. Kalo ngga *bahasa apaan nih?*, ntar dia malah ngerasa bersalah. Baik banget kan? Ciiyyeee. Oke author keluar jalur kayaknya -_-

"Ah? Jeongmal? Kalau begitu, Gamsahamnida sudah membeli Bubble Tea kami. Selamat melanjutkan perjalanan anda."

"Ne." Luhan sedikit membungkukan badannya juga. Tanda sopan. Tapi sedetik kemudian…..

"KYYAAA! HARI PERTAMA KEMBALI KE SEOUL DAN AKU MENDAPATKANMU BUBBLE TEAAAAAA" oke Luhan seperti orang gila sekarang. Kita tinggalkan dia dan kita intip(?) apa yang sedang Xiumin lakukan di toilet. Author rasa dia Cuma bukan hanya buang air kecil, atau mungkin air besar? Tapi kok lama banget? -_-

Xiumin POV

"So baby don't go ~ Oooh" terlihat seorang lelaki imut yang sedang menyanyikan sebait lagu di depan cermin sambil membasuh wajah Bakpaonya-_- 'Aish! Aku tergila-gila pada lagu ini. Lagunya easy listening banget. (Syeo: emang ada yang nanya ya?, Xiumin: ENGGAK!, Syeo: Sadis amat-_-) Aish.. Mending cepet-cepet ke Luhan, ntar kalau dia di culik gimana?' batin Xiumin heboh. Oke, author rasa lu berlebihan.

BRUUGHH

"Aww! Appo ya!" haishh! Siapa pula yang aku tabrak? Eh tidak-tidak. Dia yang menabrakku. Aish! Pantatku sakittt

"Ah~ Mianheyo, aku tidak sengaja. Jeongmal mianhe. Biar aku bantu" aku melihat sebuah tangan telah terulur di depanku. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jail melintas di otakku. Khekhekhe ~~ ku sambut uluran tangannya….

GREEBB

Ku tarik tangan itu menuju gravitasi hihihi *tertawa evil* tapi….

BRUGHH

OMONA! Di―dia berani skali?! Dia malah menindihku. Aish! Kenapa aku ikutan jatuh lagi? Eh tadi aku bilang apa? Menindih? Ah~ menindih itu bukannya yang biasa buat air kalo ud mateng? (Author: WOY XIumin! Lu geger otak? -_- ITU MENDIDIH! BUKAN MENINDIH! SONO AMA COUPLE LU AJA TINDIH-TINDIHAN. #CAPSLOCK JEBOL T.T)

"Aish kau kenapa malah menindihku eoh? Tulangku sakit semua." Aku mencoba berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada. *PoorXiumin-_-*

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa malah menarikku kebawah? Harusnya kau bersyukur aku sudah mau membantumu berdiri tadi."

"YAK! Itu kan gegara kamu yang menabrak―eh?" Aku berhenti mengoceh(?) saat aku mendongakan kepalaku menghadap orang berdosa yang membuat pantatku mencium lantai dua kali dalam lima menit ini.

"Hmmmfff―" aku menahan tawaku, mengigit bibir bawahku. Astaga! Ku kulum bibirku sekarang. OMO! Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa seKENCANG-KENCANGnya jika tak menngingat disini banyak orang -_-. 'BUAHAHAHA MUKANYA MIRIP SPONGEBOB wkwkwkw' tawa nistaku mengeruak dalam benakku yang terdalam.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan 'bocah bakpao'?" Orang itu mendelik kesal padaku. Oh ayolah, wajahnya makin kotak saja.. Hahaha

"Aku menertawakan mukamu, Babbo! Dasar 'Bocah Kotak Sereal(?)'" ujarku santai. Hey! Aku tidak peduli, dia sendiri juga mengataiku.

"Kau―" orang itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia menggeram. Aigo! Kurasa aku dalam bahaya! Lebih baik pergi saja ah~

"Aku pergi dulu, Paiiii~~" potongku cepat sebelum dia bertransformasi menjadi monster ganas -_-

Syeo POV

Xiumin berlari kencang dari arah kamar mandi menuju arah jam 3. Arah tempat dimana dia meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Ani. Meninggalkan Luhan berserta seluruh barangnya dan barang Luhan.

**XI LUHAN**

**Anak dari pengusaha kaya di China yang memiliki beratus-ratus cabang di seluruh dunia. Mempunyai seorang Gege yang nekat pergi ke Seoul karena muak dengan orang tuanya yang selalu menjodohkannya. Luhan, sering di panggil Lulu oleh teman-temannya di China. Seorang anak laki-laki yang berperawakan cantik dan imut serta tampan disaat yang bersamaan. DIa bisa berbahasa China dan Korea. Karena Xiumin sering mengajari dia bahasa Korea. Dia laki-laki yang mandiri, dan berani. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia menyusul gege-nya sampai ke Seoul. Tidak sendirian sih dia bersama Xiumin-ge nya.**

**KIM MIN SEOK**

**Laki-laki imut yang mempunyai pipi kelewat cubby. Sering dipanggil Xiumin, warga asli Korea yang tinggal di China. Kemudian, sekarang berada di Korea lagi. Papa dan Mamanya tinggal di China karena perusahan di Korea mereka bangkrut, tapi masih ada beberapa saudaranya yang berada di Korea. Dia ****―****Xiumin****―**** merupakan salah satu sahabat terbaik Luhan. Berprofesi sebagai BodyGruadnya Luhan untuk memenuhi kehidupan ekonomi keluarganya. Xiumin memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Luhan ke Korea, selain karena khawatir dengan Luhan, dia juga ditawari dengan penambahan gaji 3x lipat dari sebelumnya. Menguntungkan bukan? Tapi walaupun tanpa kenaikan gaji, dia juga akan tetap menemani Luhan. Dia sangat menyayangi Luhan. SANGAT MENYAYANGINYA.**

Xiumin berhenti dari aksi berlarinya setelah menemukan target yang dicarinya ―Luhan―. Terlihat dari depan bahwa Luhan sedang duduk memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan lagu dari I-Pod nya sambil sesekali menyeruput Taro Bubble Tea yang bertengger manis diantara jari-jari lentik tangan kanannya.

Xiumin berdiri tepat dihadapan Luhan saat ini. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Luhan. Memperhatikan intens setiap lekuk dari pahatan Tuhan yang berada dihadapannya ini. Kulitnya yang begitu lembut dan bersih, surai madu lembutnya, membayangkan matanya yang bulat lucu, hidung bangirnya, bibir merah kissablenya. Segala sikap dan . MANIS. Hanya satu kata yang melintas dipikiran Xiumin. Dia dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat dari Luhan yang menyampu lembut wajahnya saat ini.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Darahnya mendesir saat merasakan napas lembut Luhan. Dia tidak bodoh! Dia cukup tahu bahwa ia memang menyimpan rasa pada seorang Xi Luhan. Rasa yang lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat pada sahabatnya. Rasa yang ingin selalu menjaganya. Rasa yang tidak ingin dia tersakiti seujung kukupun. Rasa aneh yang menjalar ke tubuhnya setiap dia berdekatan dengan seorang Luhan. Dia. . JATUH CINTA. Ya dia tahu itu. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Tangan kanan Luhan bergerak keatas. Xiumin yang menyadari itu langsung meneegapkan badannya. Yap! Dugaannya benar. Luhan mau menyeruput kembali Bubble Tea-nya. Kalau Xiumin tidak cepat, pasti badannya akan berbenturan dengan tangan Luhan, terus Luhan bakal buka matanya, terus Luhan bakal syok lihat Xiumin di depannya, terus nanti dia bakal tanya-tanya kenapa Xiumin bisa deket banget sama wajahnya, ngapain coba? Terus, terus, terus, terus -_-

"Hey! Luhan!" Xiumin sedang menetralisir detak jantungnya, kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Luhan agar dia segera sadar.

"Eh? Xiumin-ge? Sudah lama?" Luhan mencabut earphone sebelah kirinya kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena silau, yang entah kenapa justru membuat dia terlihat KYEOPTA.

"A―ah tidak. Baru saja." Xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya yang Luhan yakin tidak gatal sama sekali. 'Xiumin kenapa?' kata Luhan dalam hati. Ya, Luhan sadar kalau sikap Xiumin ―sedikit― agak aneh.

"Kajja, kita ke apartement. Aku lelah~"

"Ah, arra! Aku akan cari taxi dlu, ne? kau tunggu disini." Orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk-ngangguk malas, dan mencolok(?) kembali earphoneya. Ya dia saat ini SANGAT LELAH.

` ..Sesampainya di apartement.. '

'Benarkah ini Apartement pesanan Papa? Mewah sekali. Ckck!' batin Luhan kagum akan kekayaan Papanya sendiri.

"Chaa! Kau ingin tidur dulu, atau membereskan barangmu dulu, Lu?" Xiumin memulai percakapan.

"Aku mau mandi saja" Xiumin cengo. Kenapa? Karena Luhann tidak memilih kedua hal yang Xiumin tawarkan padanya. Khekhekhe~

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu kamarku tepat disebelah kanan kamarmu, aku mau membereskan barangku dulu. Setelah itu aku akan kembali kesini. Oke?" Xiumin begitu cocok disebut sebagai Jiejie(noona)nya Luhan. Bahkan dia suka bangun pagi, mencuci, menyetrika, bersih-bersih, memasak, dll yang seperti tugas seorang Mama di rumah. Ya sebenarnya Luhan juga bisa memasak sih.

"Nde." Jawab Luhan singkat, padat, komunikatif, serta tidak jelas-_- oh ayolah, dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan bergelut manja di kamar barunya ini. Xiumin yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung melangkah keluar, dia memutar kenop pintu. BLAMM tertutup sudah. 'YESSSS!' Luhan mengepalkan tangannyau keatas dan berseru ria. Akhirnya kamar ini sepenuhnya milikknyaaa~~. Dia berlari riang ke arah ranjangnya. Selangkah lagiii…. Oh mari kita rasakan empuknya dirimu ranjangkuu… tapi

CEKLEKK

"Oh iya, Luhaan…" sebuah bakpao(?) menyembul dari balik pintu O.O

"EH?!" Xiumin dan Luhan sama-sama kaget. "i―itu.. Eumm.. An―ani, lanjutkan saja hehehe.."

CEKLEK BLAMM

Mari kita perhatikan posisi Luhan sekarang. Wkwkwkw seperti orang mau berenang saja ._. sudah siap-siap loncat dengan kedua tangan terangkat keatas, mulut yang nyengir lebar, serta jangan lupakan posisi kaki tertekuk siap meloncat ke kasur -_-

"KYAAA XIUMIN-GEEE.. Aish, gaya apaan pula ini? Lebih baik aku mandi saja."

~~~~ Tetetetettettttt setengah jam kemudian *Syeo niup terompet sambil bawa banner 'A half hour later ._.'*~~~

Xiumin yang sudah mandi dan membereskan beberapa barangnya, memutuskan untuk menjenguk Luhan di kamar barunya. Jangan lupa dia juga akan memberitahu tentang sekolah barunya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Luhannieee~ Gege masuk ne?" Xiumin dengan sopannya meminta izin. Memang harusnya begitu kan? Anak baik~ ( '-')/(._. )

"Masuk saja, ge. Tidak dikunci kok." Makhluk manis di seberang pintu bernomor 88 itu menyahuti panggilan gegenya.

"Kau sedang apa, Lu?" tanya Xiumin basa-basi.

"Merapikan barang-barangku lah, ge. Kau ini bagaimana sih?" ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibir pinknya. How cute eoh?

"Oh iya, kapan kau mau masuk sekolah?" Xiumin mengemukakan topik baru yang lebih bermutu.

"Lusa saja, ge. Besok aku masih harus mempersiapkan diriku, ngomong-ngomong aku bersekolah dimana? Bagus tidak sekolahnya? Gege ikut sekolah disitu tidak?" Tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi.

"aku jawab dari yang mana dulu, Xi Luhan?" balas Xiumin yang pusing tujuh kali tujuh puluh kali tujuh keliling #busehhh

"Nama sekolahku?"

"EXO Senior High School. Selanjutnya?"

"Kelas?"

"1-B"

"Bagaimana dengan gege?"

"2-B" Luhan ngangguk-ngangguk ala boneka hoka-hoka-bento -_-

"Sekolahnya bagaimana?"

"Sekolah terbaik ke-3 di Seoul. Ku rasa kau bisa membayangkannya."

"Jinjjayo? DAEBAK! Aku tidak sabar menunggu lusa." Luhan memekik tertahan.

"Semoga kita cepat menemukan'nya' ya.." perkataan Xiumin langsung di-Amin-kan oleh Luhan.

"Ini sudah agak malam. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Besok kita baru mengurus yang lain. Kalau kau lapar, ke kamar gege saja. Tadi gege juga sudah memasak beberapa makanan."

"Hao, gege! Xiexie nin. Wan An~ (Arraseo, hyung! Gomawo. Jaljayo~/ Baiklah, kak! Terima kasih. Selamat malam~)" *Lama-lama Syeo jadi tukang translate aja deh *plak

TBC or END?

FF EXO pertama Syeo telah meluncur(?)

Games Kepo:

Ada yang tahu? SIapa gege-nya Luhan?

Apa lagu yang lagi Syeo suka banget dari EXO?

Siapa member EXO yang paling bisa bikin Syeo ngakak kalau ngeliat mukanya doang?

Couple mana yang paling Syeo suka?

Kenapa Syeo sering geregetan ama Xiumin?

Yang bisa jawab lima-limanya, Syeo bikinin pairing yang kalian pilih untuk date-an duluan di chapter-chapter mendatang #plak :3

Akhir kata, Syeo minta REVIEW ne? Jebaaaalll #BbuingBbuing

Jangan ketinggalan juga KRITIK dan SARAN kalian.

Buat SILENT READER(s), GAMSAHAMNIDA buat yang udah nyempetin baca.

Buat para REVIEWER(s) (mudah2an ada T.T) JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA ya.. Kalian adalah hidup Syeo di dunia per-fanfiction ini.

TUHAN MEMBERKATI

SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER CHINGUDEUL ^^

Salam hangat, YeoSyeo-Rin : )

GOMAWO-YO ~!


	2. Chapter 2

I LOVE SEOUL

Summary: Luhan seorang namja manis kelahiran China, yang diminta kedua orang tuanya untuk mencari dan membawa pulang Gege-nya yang nekat kabur ke Seoul, karena sudah terlalu muak dengan perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Berbekal sebuah alamat, nama dan segala fasilitas dari Appanya, Luhan berangkat ke Korea. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Let's read ^^ BoysLove/ HunHan/ AllxLuhan/ Ending with Official Pair.

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor berkisar 0,0001% (udah diitung pake kalkulator barusan), Brothership and SCHOOL LIFE.

Author: YeoSyeo

Cast: EXO-K, EXO-M, etc

**WARNING: Typos berterbangan, Feelnya ga dapet -_-, membosankan, tulisan yang bercetak miring itu Flashback ya, ini ide tiba-tiba nongol di otak Syeo. Jadi, daripada pusing-pusing mikirin sendiri, mending di share. Iya gak? Iya dong! -_-**

. . . . . Happy Reading . . . . ^^

PREVIEW CHAPTER

"Jinjjayo? DAEBAK! Aku tidak sabar menunggu lusa."

"Semoga kita cepat menemukan'nya' ya.." perkataan Xiumin langsung di-Amin-kan oleh Luhan.

"Ini sudah agak malam. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Besok kita baru mengurus yang lain. Kalau kau lapar, ke kamar gege saja. Tadi gege juga sudah memasak beberapa makanan."

"Hao, gege! Xiexie nin. Wan An~"

* * *

Chapter 2

. . ∞ . .

Pagi yang cerah. Pagi yang baru, hidup yang lebih baru. Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya dan menjalankan tugasnya. Menghangatkan dunia~

Genap satu minggu ajaran tahun baru dimulai. Bukankah semua pelajar harusnya di sekolah hari ini? Tapi kenapa dua orang namja tampan yang masih muda ini justru sedang kelihatan santai-santai saja tanpa ada niatan pergi ke sekolah? Mari kita nguping(?) pembicaraan mereka. Khekhe :D

Syeo POV

Seorang namja tampan dengan postur tubuh yang WOW dan menjulang tinggi sedang meminum jus tomat pagi harinya.

"Kris-eu?" sesosok namja dengan postur tubuh yang ehem-agakpendek-ehem memasuki bagian Living Room dari Mansion milik keluarga Kim.

"Ne? Waeyo?"

"Apakah kau tidak merindukan adikmu?" Tanya namja tadi dengan sedikit berhati-hati, takut menyinggung hati eoh?

"Feelingku berkata bahwa dia sedang menyusulku kemari." Namja yang di panggil Kris-eu oleh temannya itu sedikit menyeringai kecil selepas mengatakan feelingnya.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Mr. Xi Fi Fan? Khekhekhe~" Sosok itu terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja, Perasaan batin antara Kakak dan Adik bukannya jarang meleset? Tuan Kim Joon Myun?" balas Kris.

"Hahaha, dan aku beri nilai 100 untuk ketepatan feelingmu itu. Lihat ini!" Tanya Kim Joon Myun yang lebih akrab dipanggil Suho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kertas yang berada ditangannya.

"Hn?" Kris menautkan kedua alis tebalnya dan melangkah menuju tempat Suho berdiri.

"Xi Luhan, Namja, Beijing, China, 20 April 1990? MWOO?!"

"Eh? Tapi dia mendaftar bersama Kim Min Seok."

"MWO?! Kim Min Seok?" Kris berteriak histeris lagi.

"Ja―jadi Xiumin juga ikut kesini? Omooo! Bagaimana jika Papa dan Mama tau bahwa aku sekarang disini, kemudian menyuruh Luhan dan Xiumin membawaku pulang ke perjodohan bodoh itu? Bagaimana jika itu terjadi Suhoooo?" Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya ―Frustasi―

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku akan membantumu Kris." Suho menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. Mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Gomawo. Sebaiknya kita berangkat ke rapat OSIS saja, kajja!" Kris menarik tangan Suho hingga disampai di depan mobil Suho. Kris masuk dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya―Suho―.

"Hey itu mobilku Kris!"

"Biarkan hari ini aku yang menyetir, Oke?"

"Terserahlah~" Suho menghela napas sejenak dan masuk ke kursi depan mobilnya itu, di samping Kris.

. . ∞ . .

"Aisshh! Mana sih si Ketua OSIS itu? Rapatnya kan mau dimulai sebentar lagi." salah seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan yang terlihat sedang bosan menunggu orang yang dia sebut 'Ketua OSIS' itu mulai berdumel tidak jelass.

"Bersabarlah Chanyeol-ah. Mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan." Balas namja berkebangsaan China berdimple yang berkulit putih dan terlihat cantik –Zhang Yi Xing atau sering dipanggil Lay-.

"Hahhh~ awas saja kalau lima meni―"

CEKLLEKK

BLAM

"Si Ketua OSIS disini kok." Ucap Kris ―orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruang OSIS― sambil menunjuk Suho –Sang Ketua OSIS-.

"Yak hyung! Aku bisa jamuran menunggumu tau!" orang yang dipanggil 'Chanyeol' oleh temannya tadi mulai menunjukan aksi protesnya.

"Mianhe Chanyeol-ah. Sekarang ambil tempat duduk masing-masing dan kita mulai rapatnya!" seketika raut wajah Suho menjadi serius.

. . ∞ . . In Other place. . ∞ . .

"Pa.. Apa menurutmu Luhan baik-baik saja disana?" terlihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu sedang duduk resah di sebuah sofa.

"Tenanglah, Ma. Aku yakin MinSeok dapat menjaganya dan membawa pulang Kris." Jawab seorang lelaki yang diyakini adalah suami dari wanita tadi sambil memeluk leher sang istri dan menenangkannya.

"Semoga saja Luhan dan Kris baik-baik saja disana."

"Pasti.. Mereka itu anak-anak yang kuat. Anak kita akan baik-baik saja di Seoul" sang Suami mulai menciumi lembut pipi nyonya Xi –sang istri-.

"aku jadi teringat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu ingin bertemu Kris saat itu.."

_*FlashBack On* May 2013_

"_Ma! Apa yang mama lakukan pada Gege? Gara-gara mama, Gege jadi pergi! Mama jahat!" Luhan datang dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakan ke lantai dan memasang wajah marah yang entah bagaimana malah terlihat sangat imut/?_

"_Pergi? Pergi kemana, Luhan?" Tanya nyonya XI, yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah yang begitu amat khawatir._

"_Kenapa tanya ke Luhan? Harusnya mama dan papa sebagai orang tua harus peka! Mama dan Papa tidak boleh sembarangan menjodohkan Kris gege! Lagipula mana ada orang yang menikah saat SMA? Tega sekali!"_

"_Astaga, Luhan.. Mama tidak menyuruh Kris-ge mu untuk menikah, baru bertunagan saja, Luhannie~" _

"_Sama saja! Pokoknya Luhan ga mau tahu, batalkan semua perjodohan itu dan Luhan mau susul Kris-ge ke Seoul!"_

"_SEOUL?!" Suara teriakan Nyonya dan Tuan Xi menggema di seluruh ruang keluarga itu. Tuan yang memang sedaritadi menguping pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu, syok akan pernyataan anak bungsunya. _

"_Uups!" Luhan ber-uups kecil *apa-ini._.* _

"_Luhan, katakan pada Papa. Bagaimana caranya Gege-mu sampai di Seoul."_

"_Tidak! Luhan tidak akan beritahu sampai Papa dan Mama berjanji tidak akan menjodohkan Kris-gege lagi!" Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. _

_Nyonya Xi sedikit melirik Suami nya itu dan memberi tatapan 'bagaimana-ini?' . Sang suami akhirnya menghela napas sejenak, dan pergi duduk ke sofa. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan ternyata sedikit membuat kepalanya dingin. _

"_Jadi, apa yang kau mau Xi Luhan?" akhirnya satu kata tersebut membuat Luhan tersenyum amat lebuaaarrrr *plakk_

_*FlashBack off*_

. . ∞ . .

"Jadi kita akan membuat Boyband? Begitu Kris?" sesosok manusia mungil dengan mata bulatnya itu mengeluarkan isi otaknya(?) *maksudnya pendapatnya kok*

"Ya.. Seperti itulah, aku juga setuju dengan Kris. Aku tidak ingin popularitas dan reputasi sekolah kita makin menurun." Kini sepertinya sang Ketua OSIS a.k.a Suho juga menyetujui ide dari Kris, membuat Boyband.

"Kalau Ketua sudah setuju kami tidak dapat menolak hasil keputusan. Benarkan kawan-kawan?" Yeoja mungil yang cukup cantik dan berstatus sebagai bendahara OSIS juga menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi anggota Boyband itu nantinya? Pertandingan juga tinggal satu bulan lagi. Apa kalian yakin akan memenagkan perlombaan itu? Lagipula sekolah kita kan tidak per―"

"Hey Vict ajhumma, bisakah kau diam? Bukannya mendukung sekolah malah meremehkan. Ck! Kau ini"

"aku bukan Vict Ajhumma, camkan itu baik-baik Chang ajhussi." Victoria (Seksi Kebersihan) mendelik tajam saat Changmin menyebut dia dengan embel-embel 'Ajhumma'. *PoorVict

"Begini saja, siapa yang berniat masuk sebagai member dari Boyband ini?" Suho mengambil ahli diskusi OSIS Ini.

"Aku tidak ada keahlian." Ucap seorang namja berwajah datar. "Ne, aku juga sama." Balas seorang namja lagi. "Ya, kurasa kami sebagai yeoja tidak akan ada yang masuk khekheke"

"Ah~ aku-aku! Kurasa aku cukup handal dalam bidang rap maupun beatbox." Chanyeol si Happy Virus ini mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya sambil memasang senyum ala iklan-iklan pepsodent *plak

"Aku ikut!"

"Ne, aku juga. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya."

"Aku!"/"Aku juga."/"Ne-ne, aku ikut"

"Apakah aku boleh ikut?" satu buah pertanyaan sangat amat bangat polos meluncur dari bibir seekor panda(?) O.O maksudnya meluncur dari orang yang mirip panda *Plakk

"Tentu saja Tao-er"

"Kyaa! Terkumpul 8 orang..!" pekik namja manis bersurai blonde manis dengan ketinggian suara diatas rata-rata.

"Jinjjayo, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Ne, aku sebutkan ya? Aku, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Joon Myun, Zhang Yi Xing, dan Do Kyungsoo, dan Oh Sehun."

"Arra. Ini cukup baik. Apa ada yang mau ikut lagi?" tanya Suho.

"Ketua, ketua juga ikut?" tanya Amber, salah satu anggota OSIS disana.

"Tentu saja. Gini-gini aku kan juga mau ikut~ siapa tau aku bisa jadi The Second Choi Siwon Super Junior nantinya" Kata Suho enteng -_-

"Sekarang rapat OSIS selesai. Yang merasa tergabung dalam Boyband tadi. Silakan tetap berada di tempat, sisanya kalian boleh menikmati hari libur kalian." Kata Kris –Wakil Ketua OSIS-

"Annyeong~" sapa semua anggota OSIS secara serentak.

BLAMMM… Pintu ruang OSIS tertutup sudah. Tersisa 8 orang yang duduk melingkari meja bundar di ruang OSIS itu.

"Jadi.. Apa nama group kita?" Tanya Baekhyun, sang sekretaris OSIS.

"Penyelenggara menyuruh untuk memakai nama sekolah masing-masing Baekkie~" balas Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Eum, Jadi Nama Group: EXO, lalu anggota…"

"Kau sedang apa, hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran. "Oh~ hanya mengisi formulir pendaftaran." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Sekarang siapa yang menjadi leader?" tanya Kris. Seketika semua orang melihat ke arah seorang KIM JOON MYUN… SEMUA ORANG lho saudara-saudara! Maksud Syeo, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"M―mwo..ya?" Suho yang merasa di perhatikan semua orang –yang ada di ruangan itu- mulai merinding tidak jelas.. (Syeo: Napa lu?, Suho: SEREM AU di liatin orang-orang ampe kek gitu!, Syeo: itu kan derita lu wekk :p, Suho: Aishh!)

"Arra, Eum.. Ketua: Kim Joon My―"

"YAK! Aku tidak mau jadi ketua!" kilah Suho secepat **kilat**. *keren *plak

"Lalu, memangnya siapa lagi yang akan jadi ketua?" ujar Kris yang di balas dengan tatapan _'tentu-saja-kau-bodoh'_ dari sepertinya Kris salah mengartikan tatapan Suho, dia pikir Suho berkata _'aku-memanglah-ketua-sejati'. _

Dasar _duo leader_ sarap -_-"

"Aish! Aku menyerah, terserah kalian saja." Suho menyerah dan melambai-lambaikan bendera kuning *plakk maksudnya bendera putih yang entah dia pungut dari mana ._. sedangkan Kris mengangkat kedua jempolnya pada Suho.

"Sekarang, siapa yang jadi _lead-vocal_?" tanya Chanyeol. Hening~ tidak ada balasan, mereka semua tidak yakin akan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Kris menghela napas sejenak. Dia sudah tahu kalau akan sangat sulit untuk membentuk sebuah Boyband untuk sekolah mereka.

"Huuhh~ Lebih baik besok kita mengadakan test _vocal_ dan _dance_ saja, kebetulan akan ada tiga orang lagi yang akan masuk ke sekolah ini. Siapa tau mereka berminat itu group kita."

"MWO?!" mereka ber-tujuh-minus-Kris-ber-koor-ria..

"Eh? Bukannya hanya ada Luhan dan Min Seok?" tanya Suho bingung. "Tadi Kepala Sekolah mengabariku, dan menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu tentang murid pindahan yang satu lagi." ujar Kris santai.

"Berarti kita akan mendapatkan teman baru dong?" Kyungsoo si namja manis dan polos bermata bulat itu bertanya dengan-ala-ala-orang-polos. *apa pula*. "Tentu saja Kyunggiee~" balas Baekhyun yang gemas akan tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi siapa ke-tiga orang itu? Namja atau Yeoja?" tanya Yi Xing yang antusias dengan kata 'teman baru'. "Mereka semua Namja…" kata Kris."Mereka Kim Min Seok, kelahiran Korea yang tinggal di China. Lalu, Kim Jong Dae. Pindah ke-sini karena Beasiswa. Lalu yang terakhir…" Kris tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lidahnya seakan kelu untuk menyebutkan nama adiknya sendiri.

"Yang terakhir Xi Luhan, namja yang berkebangsaan China yang pindah ke Korea. Untuk dia, kami tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Luhan pindah kesini. Tapi, dia mendaftar bersama Kim Min Seok. Aku harap mereka bisa membantu kita."

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka, Baekhyun-ah! Apakah mereka juga punya wajah imut sepertimu?"

BLUSSHH~

Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanas karena penuturan polos Chanyeol. "M―mollayo. Memangnya aku imut?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menundukan wajahnya menghadap meja OSIS itu. Dia cukup malu dibilang imut oleh Chanyeol.

"Aish.. Kau itu imut Baekki.. Lihat.. Bahkan kau itu cantik." Chanyeol dengan pelan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah. Dia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang teramat manis dengan semburat pink di pipinya. Mengelus lembut kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya.

Chanyeol mulai memajukan wajahnya..

"YAK! Kalau mau melakukan hal mesum di rumah saja!" Suho yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, langsung menghentikan adegan itu. Wkwkw *POOR BAEKYEOL* sedangkan keduanya sudah duduk dengan benar dikursi masing-masing dengan semburat pink di pipi mereka masing-masing.

"Lebih baik rapat ini dilanjutkan besok setelah pulang sekolah. Maaf karena menyita waktu 'libur sehari' kalian. Sampai jumpa~" Lanjut Suho dan langsung di sambut meriah oleh penghuni-penghuni tadi -_-

"Suho? Apa perlu bantuan?" ternyata masih tersisa seekor(?) manusia yang belum keluar dari ruang OSIS ini.

"Eh? Yi Xing? Kau belum keluar?" alih-alih menjawab, dia malah bertanya pada Lay –Yi Xing- yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Eum.. Belum, aku kasihan melihatmu begitu banyak kerjaan di ruang OSIS." Sekarang Yi Xing berinisiatif untuk membantu Suho menyusun kertas-kertas yang berceceran di mejanya.

"Haha, gomawo ne? Kau memang baik. " Suho mengacak-acak gemas rambut Yi Xing, lalu mengangkat beberapa buku yang tadi ia tumpuk menuju salah satu rak di sana.

"Ah―Ani. Tidak juga.. Lagipula Naga jelek itu juga tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali." Balas Lay lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo.. Zhang Yi Xing ternyata seorang _uke_, eoh?" Suho menaruh buku-buku tadi lalu mulai menggoda Yi Xing.

"M―mwo? Ak―aku ini manly tahu!" ucap Yi Xing 'sedikit' tidak terima. "Benarkah?" Tanya Suho lagi. sedangkan Yi Xing hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. "Mau aku buktikan siapa yang akan mendesah?" Suho berjalan ke arah belakang Yi Xing yang sedang duduk.

"Fyuuhh~" Lalu dia meniup-niup udara kecil di telinga Yi Xing. Wajahnya Yi Xing benar-benar memerah sekarang! Perlakuan Suho membuatnya gugup setengah mati!

"Ahh―Aku.. pergi dulu ya… Pai~" Yi Xing tidak kuat. Dia lebih baik pergi dari sini, dan meninggalkan Suho yang sedang cekikikan sendiri. 'DIa _itu ada-ada saja_' batin Suho.

* * *

. . ∞ . .

"Kai?" seseorang yang dipanggil 'Kai' itu menengok ke arah belakang. "Eh? Sehun-ah! Ayo, kemari."

"Rajin sekali latihan basketnya? Memangnya ada pertandingan atau sparing?" tanya Sehun yang memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan indoor itu.

"Tidak, hanya bosan di rumah. Mumpung lagi di sekolah, mending main basket." Kai menanggapi Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke Boyband saja tadi? Bukannya itu akan mengurangi rasa bosanmu?" Sehun memperhatikan Kai yang sedang mendrible bola oranye itu dengan gaya-gaya yang WOW

"Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku disana, Sehun."

SHOOT~ bola itu meluncur dari tangan Kai dan masuk dengan mulus ke ring itu. DUGH DUGH DUGH bola itu masih saja dimainkan oleh Kai.

"Jadi….kalau ada yang menarik perhatianmu disana, baru kau akan masuk?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Ya seperti itulah~" Jawab Kai acuh tak acuh

"Haahh~~ terserah kau saja Ggamjong!" Sehun membaringkan dirinya di tempat tadi dan kedua lengannya dijadikan alas tidur sementaranya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar dembeman bola basket yang menguasai lapangan indoor itu.

"Besok ada tiga murid baru." Sehun memecah keheningan. Kai yang sedari tadi asyik dengan bolanya kini berhenti.

"Benarkah?" Kai melempar sembarang bola basket itu, lalu berjalan santai ke tempat Sehun berbaring. Oh, sepertinya dia tertarik dengan perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Ne.. Luhan, Min Seok dan Jong Dae. Menurutmu, siapa yang palig menarik?" Kini Sehun telah bangkit dari kubur(?) maksudnya dari tempat pembaringannya -_- lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ku rasa aku tertarik pada yang namanya… Luhan." Kai mengambil duduk di sebelah Sehun dan mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan memilih Luhan, sobat." Sehun menepuk pelan pundaknya Kai.. "Ku harap, nama dan wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda." Balas Kai. "Aku rasa dia akan menjadi mainan yang menyenangkan." Lanjut Kai lagi.

. . ∞ . .

"Xiumin-ge.. Menurutmu, orang-orang disana bagaimana ya?" Tanya Luhan sambil merapikan beberapa buku yang akan dia bawa besok.

"Gege rasa sih kebanyakan dari mereka akan sombong. Katanya disana itu adalah orang kaya dan orang pintar semua! Tapi, gege harap mereka akan baik pada kita." Balas Xiumin sambil mengunyah Chiki yang dia beli di supermarket tadi pagi.

"Kalau besok ditanya alasan aku pindah ke EXO SHS, aku harus jawab apa?" Kini Luhan duduk di sebelah sofa yang sedang XIumin duduki. "Eum.. Apa ya? Ah! Bilang saja di suruh Appa-mu untuk pindah kesini agar mandiri." Xiumin memberi ide.

"Tidak mau! Nanti dikiranya aku anak yang mana." Luhan menolak. "Lalu? Kau mau memberitahu bahwa '_Aku datang dan pindah ke Korea karena aku ingin membawa pulang Gege-ku yang kabur dari China_' begitu?" tanya Xiumin sarkastik.

"Itu juga tidak mungkin, ge." Lagi-lagi Luhan menolak.

"Yasudah, katakan saja tidak ada alasan khusus untuk pindah." Xiumin menarik kepala Luhan agar menyender pada bahunya. "Sudahlah, Lu.. Urusan besok diselesaikan besok. Lebih baik kau menyapkan dirimu untuk besok, ne?" Xiumin mengusap lembut kepala Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati kelembutan yang diberikan gege-nya itu.

"Hao, gege! Sekarang gege juga rapikan barang-barangmu.. jangan makan terus." Luhan sedikit meledek gegenya itu.

"YAK! Kau ini!" Xiumin menyentil pelan dahi Luhan yang memang masing bertengger di bahunya. "Kalau gitu, gege kembali ke kamar, ne?"

"Euumm.. ZaiJian, ge!"

* * *

EXO Senior High School. Sekolah dengan pupularitas yang tinggi. Berada pada urutan ke-3 sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan. Berisikan murid-murid yang kaya raya dan pintar. Memililki saingan BFX SHS yang sejak tahun lalu ingin merebut posisi EXO SHS. Perlombaan Boyband menjadi pilihan untuk memperebutkan posisi ke-3 itu.

Luhan POV

Inikah sekolah EXO itu? Aku tidak menyangka akan sebesar ini.

"Kajja, Lu!" Xiumin-ge melenyapkan kekagumanku. Dengan cepat aku mengikuti langkahnya. "Ge! Jalannya jangan cepet-cepet dong." Ujarku sewot. "Ah. Gege harus buru-buru.. Mianheyo~ Kalau begitu, Lulu cari saja kelas Lulu, biar gege saja yang ke ruang kepala sekolah ne?" tanya XIumin-ge padaku.

Aku mengangguk imut padanya. Oh ayolah, aku lelah jika harus mengejar langkah Xiumin-ge yang begitu cepat. "Nanti istirahat, gege akan langsung ke kelasmu."

"Arra-yo, nae jal saenggin hyung~~" "Eh?! Jinjja? Hyung? Khekhe, hyung memang tampa kok," kata XIumin sambil merapikan rambut sampingnya. Lah? Xiumin-ge kenapa justru jadi narsis gitu? Kemarin gak salah makan kan ya?

"Huuhh~ cepatlah, ge" aku mulai merajuk. "Arra, Pai Lulu~" Xiumin-ge akhirnya pergi dari hadapanku. Yeay! \^.^/ Akhirnya aku bisa bebas berkeliling ~~

Syeo POV

"1-B…1-B.. Eum.. Ini 3-A. 1-B.. 1-B,.." sesosok namja yang begitu manis, terus saja mengumamkan nama kelasnya 1-B.. 1-B dan 1-B oh ayolah.. Tidak adakah orang yang mau menolong makhluk manis seperti dia?

"Ugh! Aww~" ah malangnya nasib makhluk manis itu. Sekarang dia justru tersungkur di lantai sekolah yang sangat dingin. Siapa gerangan pelaku terjatuhnya Luhan –namja manis itu-?

"Ah―mian.. Mianhamnida."

"Nan gwaencha―GEGE?!"

* * *

.

.

.

TBC –again- ^^

Hayoo… Kemarin pada bener, kalo Gegenya Luhan itu Kris -,- wkawka xD

Terus, kalo mereka udah ketemu bakal bagaimana ya? :P

Hari ini Syeo update super kilat! GAK NYAMPE 24 jam. :D

Bua chapter ini, anak-anak EXO belum pada ngumpul

Gimana panjang gak? Syeo baru pertama kali bkin chapter sepanjang ±3400 kata. Hihihi :D

Syeo harap Review di FF ini bisa bertambah ne :')

Jeongmal Gamsa buat para Readers tersayangku..

Jawaban Games Kepo kemarin:

Ada yang tahu? SIapa gege-nya Luhan?

Tentu saja Kris

Apa lagu yang lagi Syeo suka banget dari EXO?

Untuk saat ini: Don't Go - EXO

Siapa member EXO yang paling bisa bikin Syeo ngakak kalau ngeliat mukanya doang?

Chen alias Kim Jong Dae, entah kenapa kalau Syeo liat mukanya, pasti bakal nyengir gajelas -_- *plak

Couple mana yang paling Syeo suka?

Syeo suka BaekYeol :3 tapi malah bikin FF HunHan xD Syeo mah sarap -_-

Tapi tenang aja kok, Syeo itu suka semua couple. Mau yang Official ataupun Non-Official ^^

Kenapa Syeo sering geregetan ama Xiumin?

Yap! XIumin itu unyu-unyu tralala-trililili.. Udah gitu CUTE banget OMONA! Terus entah kenapa Syeo juga suka matanya Xiumin. Pkonya geregeeeeettttt. Kalo XIumin udah ketawa, Syeo bakal jingkrak-jingkrak gajelas deh -_-

**Balasan Review: **

Nurfadillah: Gamsa chingu ^^b, iyap! Couple uatama disini HunHan.. Gomawo juga udah me-review FF Syeo :D

Sstyle313: Jinjjayo? Kalo gitu Syeo usahain bikin Luhan menjadi anak polos. Khekhekhe jawaban chingu hampirrrrr semua bener! Kalau mau ngelamar jadi dukun juga pasti langsung diterima kok *plakk. Jeongmal gomawo sudah mereview FF Syeo :')

EXOfan: wah.. Thankseu buat remomendasi lagu XOXO nya. Syeo suka lagunya :3, tapi entah kenapa Syeo masih tetep lebih suka lagu Don't Go. Kayak ada magnet gitu lohh.. Terus bikin hatinya Syeo bergeter gimana gitu(?) *gubrak* Jeongmal gomawo udah review ne ^^

Ternyata Reviews di FF ini paling dikit dari FF(s) author yang lain..hiks.. :') tapi gapapa. Syeo tetep berterimakasih sama yang sudah **sangat baik** me-RIVIEW FF ini ^^

Syeo harap ada lebih banyak Review lagi, soalnya Syeo semangat ngetiknya kalo ngeliat banyak REVIEW. Khekhekhe

Semoga doa-doa Syeo dikabulin sama yang diatas –Amin-

Besok Syeo udah sekolah lagi. Mungkin Syeo akan terlambat update ya. Tapi perlu para Readers ingat, SYEO GAK AKAN TELANTARIN SATUPUN FF SYEO #CAPSLOCK JEBOL. Wkwkw padahal baru kemarin di service, eh jebol lagi *uups

Akhir kata…

Salam Hangat, YeoSyeo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I LOVE SEOUL

Summary: Luhan seorang namja manis kelahiran China, yang diminta kedua orang tuanya untuk mencari dan membawa pulang Gege-nya yang nekat kabur ke Seoul, karena sudah terlalu muak dengan perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Berbekal sebuah alamat, nama dan segala fasilitas dari Appanya, Luhan berangkat ke Korea. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Let's read ^^ BoysLove/ HunHan/ AllxLuhan/ Ending with Official Pair.

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor berkisar 0,0001% (udah diitung pake kalkulator barusan), Brothership and SCHOOL LIFE.

Author: YeoSyeo

Cast: EXO-K, EXO-M, etc

**WARNING: Typos berterbangan, Feelnya ga dapet -_-, membosankan, tulisan yang bercetak miring itu Flashback ya, ini ide tiba-tiba nongol di otak Syeo. Jadi, daripada pusing-pusing mikirin sendiri, mending di share. Iya gak? Iya dong! -_-**

* * *

Preview Chapter

"1-B…1-B.. Eum.. Ini 3-A. 1-B.. 1-B,.." sesosok namja yang begitu manis, terus saja mengumamkan nama kelasnya 1-B.. 1-B dan 1-B oh ayolah.. Tidak adakah orang yang mau menolong makhluk manis seperti dia?

"Ugh! Aww~" ah malangnya nasib makhluk manis itu. Sekarang dia justru tersungkur di lantai sekolah yang sangat dingin. Siapa gerangan pelaku terjatuhnya Luhan –namja manis itu-?

"Ah―mian.. Mianhamnida."

"Nan gwaencha―GEGE?!"

.

Annyeong chingu-deul \^^/

Syeo balik lagi nih :) Dan Syeo sangaaatttt-sangatttt bersyukur sama Tuhan, ternyata doa Syeo dikabulin.. hiks *terharu*

Oh iya. Kesalahan teknis pada kata jawaban Games Kepo chapter lalu. Couple Favorite Syeo itu ChanBaek bukan BaekYeol wkwkwk, sebenernya Syeo suka ama semua Couple. Tapi, Syeo favoritin ChanBaek :D *nyengir watados

Syeo sebelumnya mau bilang **JEONGMAL GOMAWO** lagi buat chingu-deul yang udah nge-review FF ini :') Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian yahh ―Amin―

Ini dia chapter 3 nya… #jengjengjeng

.. Happy Reading \( ^.^)/~

Chapter 3

* * *

Syeo POV

"Nan gwaencha―GEGE?!" Luhan memekik cukup kencang dan matanya membulat lucu. Sedangkan orang yang dia panggil 'gege' mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Gege? Bahasa apa itu?" Tanyanya sambil memasang wajah yang teramat polos.

"Eh? Ah! Mianhamnida! Aku pikir kau itu Gegeku, habis tinggi kalian hampir sama. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Luhan membungkukan badannya berkali-kali (Syeo: Awas Bang Lu, nanti encok lu kambuh; Luhan: BERISIK! *deathglare; Syeo: *Pundung di bawah kolong*)

Ah~ bodoh sekali kau Luhan, hanya karna tinggi badan yang mencolok dari orang-orang disana, dan kau seenaknya mengklaim orang lain sebagai gege-mu! Pengharapanmu sia-sia Xi Luhan. (Luhan: ASEM LU -_-! Pake ngatain gue bodoh lagi; Syeo: Biarin wekk :P)

"Gwaencahayo, aku juga minta maaf sudah menabrakmu tadi. Habisnya aku buru-buru. Ah! Aku pergi dulu, ne? Sekali lagi maaf, Agashi. Annyeong~" orang yang menabrak Luhan tadi langsung ngacir(?) ke ruang OSIS. Sementara terlihat sosok Luhan yang menghela napas panjang.

'Lagi-lagi aku di panggil Agashi~' batinnya menerima nasib. *plakk

―Beberapa abad kemudian― *readers cengo, Syeo ngemil, Kai buang ingus(?), Syeo ilfeel, readers makin cengo, Syeo bingung, readers ikutan bingung*

KRIK KRIK KRIK *para jangkrik nge-party(?) mari kita luruskan ini. Wkwkw

Ralat ―Beberapa menit kemudian―

"Kyyaaa! Ketemu.. WELCOME 1-B \(^.^)/" Matanya berbinar-binar saat sepasang matanya itu membaca papan yang tertuliskan '1-B'. jangan lupakan efek jatuhnya bunga-bunga sakura yang Syeo tabur-taburin dari atas kepala Luhan. Dengan semangat 45, Luhan langsung nerobos masuk ke kelas 1-B.

Semua orang disana menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingung. Luhan ikut bingung #dasar anak polos.

"Annyeong~ kau murid baru itu ya?" Ada kembarannya Morgan nyamperin Luhan yang sedang bingung.

"Umm.. Nde! Kamu Morgan ya?" Tanya Luhan P-O-L-O-S! Syeo gegeretan sendiri ngeliat Luhan versi polos -_-

"Eh? Aniyo. Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucap Morgan versi Pendek *uups #disumpel readers. Kyungsoo sedikit membungkukan badannya –tanda perkenalan-

" Xi Luhan imnida. Panggil Luhan saja." Balas Luhan yang langsung nebar senyum penuh pesonanya.

"Aigoo.. Kau manis sekali Luhan." Kyungsoo mencubit-cubit gemas pipi Luhan. 'bahkan wajahnya halus sekali. Ckck! Yeoja atau namja sih ini orang?' tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"DIIOOO HYUUUNGGG~ AKU LIHAT PR MU YA!" Sesosok makhluk item(?) yang baru saja datang, langsung nyosor ke tempat Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Kajja Lu! Kau duduk di belakangku saja, itu kosong kok." Ajak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi baris ke-3 paling kiri dan menghadap jendela, sedangkan kursi yang belakangnya Kyungsoo itu menghadap tembok saja -_-. Lalu mereka pergi menuju habitat(?) masing-masing. Si makhluk item tadi Cuma ngekor di belakang Kyungsoo dan Luhan, jangan lupakan seringaian penuh tanda tanya terpasang jelas di mukanya.

"Dio-hyung, bukannya Sehun tidak suka ada yang menempati kursinya?" tanya makhluk tadi.

"Eh? Jadi kursi ini tidak kosong? Mianhe, aku akan cari kursi yang lain saja." Luhan bermaksud untuk beranjak pergi namun di kegiatannya potong oleh ucapan makhluk tadi lagi.

"Tapi…kalau untukmu sepertinya berbeda, Luhan-ssi." Kata makhluk tadi sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Luhan, dan menatapnya begitu intens. Sementara yang di tatapi itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. '_Memangnya aku sudah berkenalan dengannya?_' cih! Bahaya di depanmu, nak!

"Eum.. Ngomong-ngomong kau mengenalku?" tanya Luhan yang langsung di balas gelengan dari orang yang ia tanyai. Dia tetap melangkah mendekati Luhan, dan berhenti pada jarak 5cm.

"W―waeyo?" tanya Luhan agak gugup. Orang itu mencondongkan badannya ke depan, dan membawa bibirnya menuju telinga Luhan.

'DEG DEG DEG' Omo jantungnya… Entah kenapa jantungnya Luhan berdetak 2x lebih cepat, entah terlalau gugup atau yang lainnya? Orang tadi sedikit menyeringai saat ia menatap leher putihnya Luhan.

"Kim – Jong - In.. Ingat baik-baik. Fyuh~" Jong In, makhluk tadi berbisik amat pelan di telinga Luhan. Mungkin itu dapat dikategorikan dalam kata 'desahan'. Jong In meniupkan angin kecil di salah satu daerah sensitifnya Luhan. Setelah itu dia menjauhkan badannya dengan Luhan yang masih membatu akibat sensai aneh tadi, lalu berbalik..

"Hyung, aku liat PR Fisikamu, ne? Hehe" dalam hitungan detik, Jong In dengan mudahnya langsung nyengir aneh ke arah Kyungsoo ―orang yang dia panggil Dio Hyung―

"Ne, Kai-ah, ppali.. 10 menit lagi bel masuk." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberikan sebuah buku dengan sampul boneka pinguin. *Inspirasi liat Video EXO Funny Cut (Games+Aegyo) :D*

"Kyungsoo-ah? Menurutmu, aku duduk dimana?" tanya Luhan aneh -_-. Dia yang mau duduk, kenapa yang ditanya si Kyungsoo? Entahlah, Syeo juga tidak tahu alasaannya. Tanyakanlah pada rumput tetangga yang bergoyang.

"Menurutmu, aku harus jawab apa?"

"DI kursi belakangmu."

"Yasudah, kau duduk di kursi yang dibelakangku saja."

"Arraseo!"

Dan mari kita tinggalkan percakapan aneh ini -_- mari kita intip keadaan ruang OSIS.

"Suho-hyuuunngg!" panggil ―teriak― Chanyeol di ruang OSIS itu. Namun, tidak ada balasan. '_Aish kemana lagi sih dia?_' rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Aishh berisik sekali sih!" sesosok tiang listrik berjalan(?) yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris muncul dari Toilet di ruang OSIS.

"Ah, untung ada kamu! Aku mau minta formulir pendaftaran Boyband per member itu dong! Katanya anak-anak lain sudah dapat. Kenapa aku belum? Aku terlupakan..hiks.." kini Chanyeol ber-LEBAY-ria dalam acara mari-kita-pura-pura-nangis.

"Kau berlebihan, aku mau muntah." Ujar Kris ILFEEL(?). Wkawakaka *Poor Chanyeol*

"Muntahnya nanti saja ya.. Sekarang berikan aku kertas formulirnya dulu.. Ppaliwaa! Sebentar lagi bel masuk, Kris!" Chanyeol sedikit mendesak-desak Kris.

"Aissh. Ini ambilah! Dan langsung pergi dari sini." Usir Kris yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah deathglare tajam dari si Cendol *eh

"Lho? Kok kertasnya ada dua?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"A―itu.. Berikan saja pada teman baru di kelasmu itu. Siapa tau dia berminat." Kris sebenarnya sedang berfikir. Apakah Luhan berpihak padanya, atau berpihak pada kedua orang tuanya? Lalu, kenapa dia bisa di Seoul sekarang? Lalu dia harus bagaimana kalau bertemu ia bertemu dengan Luhan? Arghh..

"Arrayo, Kris-hyung. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Pai~" Kini sosok Tiang Listrik berjalan versi 2(?) itu meninggalkan sang Tiang Listrik berjalan versi 1 yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

. . .

Sehun POV

TAP TAP TAP TAP

ARRGHH! KENAPA AKU BISA TERLAMBAT! Aish! Eomma menyebalkan….! Kalau begitu harusnya aku memasang alarm saja! Katanya mau nyoba bangunin anak tersayangnya, eh kenapa malah lupa? Aish.. EOMMA! HUWEEE gimana kalo Sehun terlambat, eoh?

Ingin rasanya aku menangis, tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi! Imageku bisa rusak ! Aarggh dan kenapa sekolah ini gede banget? Jam-berapa-jam-berapa-jam-berapa ! Aish 5 menit lagi be―

DUAGH

"Apppoo!" aku mengusap-ngusap kening sexyku.. (Syeo: kening kok sexy? -_-)

"Aishh! Dasar pintu menyebalkan! Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi di sini, eoh?! Arghh.." aku memarahi pintu tak berdosa ini, bodo ah! Aku sudah sangaaaattt kesaaaaalll.

"Lho? Memang sebelumnya dimana? Kasihan pintunya di marahin terus. Lagian kok pintu dimarahin? Kan aneh" Ngg? Aku berdengung kecil dan masih mngusap-ngusap keningku sambil menunduk.

"Lah? Kok pintu di kasihanin?" balasku asal.

"Eh? Iya juga ya.." jawab orang tadi. Ah! Siapa sih dia, bikin mood tambah buruk saja!

"Aish, menyingkirl―" DEG.

_Neomu yeppeo! Namja ttoneun Yeoja, eoh? Aigoo, _wajahnya begitu cantik dan imut. Mata bulatnya ugh! Hidung bangirnya… bahkan bibirnya yang begitu kissable itu. Ingin aku mencicipinya. Ah~ pasti sungguh manis..

"Eumm..kau tidak apa-apa?" Eh?! Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, lalu ku telurusi manusia di depanku dari ujung kuku kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Dia…Namja. Tapi.. Kenapa cantik sekali? UGHH! Bahkan wajahnya sangat polos.

"_Nuguseyo?_" ku acuhkan pertanyaan yang sempat dia lontarkan tadi. Aku ingin tahu, siapa nama sosok manis nan mungil di hadapanku ini. Ah! Jangan-jangan dia murid baru itu.

"_Joneun_ Xi Luhan _imnida_" dia membungkuk manis lalu tersenyum manis di depanku dan ohh kenapa segala sesuatu yang dia buat selalu nampak manis? Aku pasti sudah gila..

"O―Oh Se―Sehun imnida. Kau…murid baru di―disini?" Cih! Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus gugup?! Ternyata benar.. dia Luhan. CK! Tebakan Kai hebat sekali. Dia memilih sosok manis ini sebagai targetnya.

"Ne.. Mohon bantuannya Sehun-ssi" Dia tersenyum manis ―LAGI―. OH GOD! Aku harus harus bisa mengontrol jantungku. Kalau tidak nanti aku bisa-bisa mati dengan kasus 'Oh Sehun, namja tampan berwajah datar di sekolah elite Seoul mati karena copot jantung akibat melihat seorang murid baru dengan kadar kemanisan diatas rata-rata.' Oh tidak! Itu SANGAT konyol. Lebih baik aku langsung masuk ke kelas.

CAP CUS BOO *eh

Sehun POV end

. . .

Syeo POV

"Oii Sehun-_ah! _Tumben kau datang terlambat?" tanya Kai yang masih sibuk dengan pr-nya Kyungsoo. Ck! Dasar pemalas..

"Semua ini gara-gara eommaku.." Ucap Sehun yang mulai mendudukan dirinya di kursinya, tepat dibelakang Kai. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya tadi "Kau tahu? Kat―"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Kai tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku-buku di mejanya dan Kyungsoo. Yap! Dia dan Kyungsoo adalah teman sebangku.

"YAK! Aku belum selesai bicara." Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya menjitak bagian belakang kepala Kai.

"Aish! Tidak usah menjitaku juga kali. Lihat tuh tulisannya jadi hancur." Protes Kai sambil menunjuk buku pr-nya itu.

"Bukannya tulisanmu memang dari dulu jelek? Bahkan sebelas duabelas berbanding dengan ceker kambing(?)" balas Sehun sengit.

"YAK! Kambing memangnya punya ceker, eoh? Yasudah sana, lanjutkan ceritamu tadi. Aku sedang sibuk…" Kai kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan pr-nya.

"Cih sok sibuk!" Sehun mendecih pelan.

"Aku jadi tidak mood bercerita." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, kemudian menempatkan kepalanya tepat diantara lipatan tangannya itu.

"Sehun-ssi?"

"Tidak lucu, Kai!" balas Sehun tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eum.. Sehun-ssi. Bo―bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Kai-ah. Sudah kubilang aku lagi tidak mood untuk bercanda. Dan.. Sejak kapan suaramu selembut itu?" balas Sehun LAGI tanpa mendongakan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara. Sehun mengira bahwa 'orang itu' adalah Kai.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengajakmu berbicara, pabbo?!" sahut suara lainnya. Ya itu suara Kai yang asli.

"EH?!" setelah beberapa detik, Sehun baru tersadar dari ke-ba-bbo-an-nya xD

Dengan gerakan slow motion, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Kai yang sedang menatap seseorang yang di sebelahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Eh tunggu?! Seseorang?

" Luhan?" Mata Sehun membulat tidak percaya. Kenapa Luhan bisa disini? Ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya, kenapa Luhan bisa berdiri tepat di samping mejaku?

"Eum.. itu.. Aku.. Bolehkah aku duduk… di sampingmu?" tanya Luhan dengan sangat berhati-hati setelah mendengar bisikan dari teman-temannya yang berkata bahwa '_Sehun itu orangnya sedingin es' 'Dia pelit berekspresi pada orang lain' 'Sehun itu tampan kan, Luhan?' 'Ah..Tidak akan ada yang di perbolehkannya untuk menjadi teman sebangkunya.'_ Kira-kira seperti itulah bisikan-bisikan yang baru saja ia dengar.

…Sementara di salah satu koridor sekolah…

'Luhan sudah menemukan kelasnya belum ya?' batin salah satu orang yang sedang menelusuri koridor ini.

'Aish, Xiuminn.. Bahkan kau sendiri belum menemukan kelasmu. Cih! Menggelikan.' Batin orang yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya sambil mempercepat langkah-langkah kaki jejangnya agar cepat menemukan kelas barunya.

"DIA?!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara pekikan dari seseorang yang sedang berada di koridor yang sama.

"HEY KAU BOCAH BAKPAO!" teriak seseorang tadi. "HEY! BERHENTI BOCAH BAKPAO!" teriaknya lagi dengan suara yang lebih membahana sambil menyusul orang yang dia panggil 'bocah bakpao'.

"WOY! Berhenti kek!" orang itu mulai sewot sambil terus mengerjar langkah si bocah bakpao yang tinggal 10 langkah itu. Setelah merasa ada yang memanggil, si 'bocah bakpao' berhenti dan membalikan badannya.

"NEO?! SPONGEBOB SI KOTAK SEREAL!?" pekik si 'bocah bakpao' balik.

"Aishh.. Aku bukan Spongebob maupun kotak sereal! Dan kau.. Kau _stalker_ku ya? Tidak usah seperti itu. Kalau menyukaiku tinggal bilang saja. Tidak usah mengikuti aku sampai ke sekolah baruku." Ujar si Spongebob dengan tampang narsisnya.

"MWO-Ya?! _Stalker_ katamu? Cih! Mimpi. Dan satu lagi.. Aku juga bersekolah disini. Makanya jangan terlalu pede kalau jadi orang! Mungkin saja justru kau yang men_stalker_ku. Buktinya kau yang mengejarku tadi." Balas si bocah bakpao tidak mau kalah.

"Aigoo. Sudahlah mengaku saja kalau kau tertarik padaku."

"TIDAK!"

"IYA! Mengaku saja. Aku tidak keberatan kok."

" sudahku bilang TIDAKKKK"

"IYA.."

"TIDAK"

"IYA-IYA-IYA!"

"TIDAAKKKK"

"IY―"

"TERSERAH! AKU CAPEK!"

Si bocah bakpao langsung pergi begitu saja. Dia kesal. Ya, siapa yang tidak kesal? Sudah kelasnya tidak ketemu-ketemu, eh malah ketemu orang yang menyebalkan seperti kotak sereal tadi.

"Ehh.. Tunggu..." Si Kotak sereal kembali menyusul langkah seribu dari si bocah bakpao. Namun si bocah bakpao justru mempercepat langkah-langkahnya.

"Hey. Namamu siapa?" tanya si Kotak sereal sambil masih terus mengekor dibelakang 'bocah bakao'nya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Tck! Jawab saja.. Namaku chen." Ucap si Kotak sereal tadi.

"Xiumin. Sudahkan? Sekarang berhenti mengikutiku!" Balas si Bocah bakpao yang bernama Xiumin dengan ketus. Bibirnyapun di_pout_kan imut dengan tangan yang dia lipat di depan dadanya.

'Aigo. Manisnyaa' jerit Chen dari dalam hati.

"Arra.."

**CUP~**

.

.

TBC

* * *

(INFO)

Kelas 1-A: Tao, Baekhyun dan Chen

Kelas 1-B: Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol

Kelas 2-A: Kris dan Suho

Kelas 2-B: Xiumin dan Lay

\m/

Games Kepo ―Again― :D =

Kalian paling suka pairing apa? xD

Menurut kalian, Couple mana yang paling SO SWEET?

HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY FOR INDONESIA.~\( ^.^)/~

Syeo sengaja ngupdate di hari kemerdekaan. Wkawka kenapa? Gatau -_- pengen SYeo buat INDONESIA semoga INDONESIA bisa menjadi yg lebih baik dari sekarang. NO CORRUPTER! Semoga INDONESIA di segala bidangnya bisa lebih maju. Rakyatnya pada sejahtera dan makmur :3, dll. Kalo di terusin bisa jadi satu chapter xD. ngomong-ngomong, mianhe ne? Chapter ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya.. *pundung*

Syeo mau ngucapin TERIMA KASIH BUANYAK buat para REVIEWER(s), Followers dan Favoriters di FFn ini. Semoga TUHAN selalu memberkati kalian ne? Oh iya, tetep nge-review ya. 1 Review = 1 Semangat buat SYeo ^^

**BIG THANKSEU FOR:**

**Nurfadillah, sstyle313. EXOfan, hunhanmania, ryeoluhan203, Little deer, vely, fanTAOstics, Name hunhanship, Tania3424, Shizuluhan,kira, ByunnaPark, Misterius dan Luhan Deer. :')**

* * *

Question: Nanti Luhan sama Sehun kan?

Answer: So pasti ,

Q: berarti nanti semua naksir Luhan dong?

A: Hampir semuanya, ada juga yang sebagai sahabat doang. Terus nanti juga bakal ada konflik. Dan berakhir dengan Official Pairing :D

Yang minta NC mungkin masih belum bisa. MIAANNNNHEEEE :'( Buat yang minta SuLay Moment + yang udah jawab bener 'Quis Kepo' yang di chap 1, Syeo nanti bikinin.

And the last one, semuanya Syeo ucapkan sekali lagi, GAMSAHAMNIDA. See you in Next Chapter~!

Salam Hangat, YeoSYeo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I LOVE SEOUL

Summary: Luhan seorang namja manis kelahiran China, yang diminta kedua orang tuanya untuk mencari dan membawa pulang Gege-nya yang nekat kabur ke Seoul, karena sudah terlalu muak dengan perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Berbekal sebuah alamat, nama dan segala fasilitas dari Appanya, Luhan berangkat ke Korea. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Let's read ^^ BoysLove/ HunHan/ AllxLuhan/ Ending with Official Pair.

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor berkisar 0,0001% (udah diitung pake kalkulator barusan), Brothership and SCHOOL LIFE.

Author: YeoSyeo

Cast: EXO-K (Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun), EXO-M (Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chen, dan Tao), etc

**WARNING: Typos berterbangan, Feelnya ga dapet -_-, membosankan, tulisan yang bercetak miring itu Flashback ya, ini ide tiba-tiba nongol di otak Syeo. Jadi, daripada pusing-pusing mikirin sendiri, mending di share. Iya gak? Iya dong! -_-**

Annyeong chingudeul. Xoxo (kiss&hug)~

Syeo datang membawakan chapter 4.. Ada yang nungguin gak -_-? Smoga ada. wakwka. Syeo selalu mau bersyukur dlu sama LUHAN eh salah, Sama TUHAN *plakk. Berkat anugrah #tsahh dari TUHAN, Syeo bisa lanjutin FF ini :D. Syeo juga bener-bener berTERIMA KASIH sama yang udah **review**, ne? walaupun dikit tp itu ud jd semagat buat Syeo kok :') GBU…Xoxo . . Lansung aja deh xD

Preview Chapter

"Tck! Jawab saja.. Namaku chen." Ucap si Kotak sereal tadi.

"Xiumin. Sudahkan? Sekarang berhenti mengikutiku!" Balas si Bocah bakpao yang bernama Xiumin dengan ketus. Bibirnyapun di_pout_kan imut dengan tangan yang dia lipat di depan dadanya.

'Aigo. Manisnyaa' jerit Chen dari dalam hati.

"Arra.."

**CHUP~**

Chapter 4

Happy Reading ^^

CHUPP~

Kedua tubuh mereka serasa membatu dengan bibir yang masih bertautan dan mata yang sama-sama membulat, Syok. Walau hanya sebatas menempel saja, tapi mereka benar-benar menegang. Pasalnya, itu sama-sama first kiss mereka. Keduanya pun masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka alami. Hingga―

"OMONA! Ak―aku.. MIANHE! Aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu.." ucap namja mungil itu panik. Dia yang memang sedang berlari karena akan terlambat masuk ke kelas, justru tidak sengaja menabrak sekaligus mendorong Chen hingga tubuhnya terdorong kedepan. Dan.. ya begitulah~

Sementara pelaku penabrakan tersebut semakin gencar untuk meminta maaaf, di lain sisi kedua korban dari penabrakan tersebut masih tidak bergeming dari posisi mereka. Tampaknya loading mereka berdua sama-sama lambat.

"Eum.." si namja mungil itu menggaruk kecil pipinya dan mulai kebingungan dengan kedua korban-NYA itu. Dahinya tampak mengkerut dengan satu alis yang terangkat keatas._mereka kenapa? _Batinnya.

"KYYAAA! KOTAK MESUUMMM.. .!" akhirnya salah satu dari korban penabrakan itu sadar, dan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan disusul oleh korban yang lainnya. Dan terlihat jelas bahwa Chen menjadi begitu kikuk. Siapa yang mengira akan ada kejadian memalukan seperti ini?

"EH?! ANIYO.. AKU TIDAK MESUM! HEY, ORANG INI YANG MENODORONGKU!" kilah Chen sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang ketiga(?) diantara dirinya dan Xiumin .

"Ah. Mianhe-yo. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja..Maafkan aku~" ucap orang itu sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memamerkan iris matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Terbesit rasa kasihan dari benak Chen dan Xiumin. Mereka sebenarnya ingin sekali menyiksa makhluk manis berdosa yang berada di depan mereka. Tapi, tentu saja mereka tidak sejahat itu. Walaupun, gara-gara dia mereka mendapatkan first kiss yang tidak memuaskan(?)

"Yasudah, lupakan saja yang tadi. Aku memaafkanmu kok." Xiumin duluan yang merespon permintaan dari Baekhyun. Oh tunggu, darimana dia tau nama dari namja manis di hadapannya ini? Simple, nyontek aja di nametag nya.

"Ne. Aku juga memaafkanmu kok. Lagi pula.. kami…kami tidak sejahat itu." Sebenarnya Chen kurang percaya diri saat dia menyebut kata 'kami'. Tapi rasa kurang percaya diri itu langsung sirna saat ekor matanya melihat Xiumin yang mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan pernyataannya tadi.

"Gomawo, eum.. Min Seok-ssi, Jong Da―MWO?!" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat otaknya berkztz bahwa dia sangat familiar dengan nama 'Min Seok' dan 'Jong Dae'. sementara kedua manusia di hadapannya itu terlihst bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang membuat mereka penasaran.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Chen. "Ani. Hanya saja.. Kalian murid baru itu ya?" balas Baekhyun. "Eh?! Jadi kita sama-sama murid baru?" kini Xiumin mengambil bagian dari percakapan tersebut. "Mengapa dunia ini sangat sempit yaowoh(?)" Chen tidak menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin dan malah bermonolog sendiri.

"Hah~" Oke, Baekhyun cukup jengah dengan mereka. "Jong Dae-ssi. Kau sekelas denganku dan―OMONAAA!" '_Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus pergi ke dokter THT'._ Suara melengking dari Baekhyun kembali membahana di koridor lantai 3 ini. "Gwaencahana-yo, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Xiumin yang selalu bersabar, rajin menabung, serta suka menolong. -_-

"5 menit lagi bell. Aku harus buru-buru.. Jong Dae-ssi, kau ikut aku. Dan Min Seok-ssi, kelasmu ada di belokan kiri koridor ini. Kajja! Aku tidak mau dihukum." Entah dia ngomong atau nge-rapp. Tapi ucapannya itu tidak berhenti-henti layaknya kereta api. Bahkan dia berucap dalam satu tarikan napas. AMAJING-_-"

Setelahnya, Jong Dae a.k.a Chen benar-benar ditarik paksa oleh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin memilih untuk melenggangkan dirinya pergi ke kelasnya dengan petunjuk singkat yang tadi sempat di tinggalkan Bakehyun.

TENG.. TENG.. TENG~

Bel berbunyi tepat saat Xiumin, Chen dan Baekhyun menginjakan kakinya tepat di kelas mereka di kelas 1-B. . .

.

"Baiklah." Satu kata yang begitu simple terucap hemat dari bibir seorang Oh Sehun. Dan itu artinya, seorang Xi Luhan di-PERBOLEHKAN-NYA duduk di kursi SEBELAHNYA. Ah~ mimpi apa semalam kau Luhan? Hingga bisa duduk dengan pangeran sekolah barumu itu? Ckck

"Gomawo-yo, Sehun-ssi^^" balas Luhan sambil mengulum senyum termanisnya. Ugh! Tak taukah kau bahwa seisi kelas mengagumi dirimu sekarang? Ya..Termasuk Oh Sehun yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi dingin dan datarnya.

.

Siang ini sekolah EXO Senior High School benar-benar ramai.. Tepatnya di kantin sekolah. Kenapa? Ini jawabannya..

"Cepat bersihkan sepatuku, bodoh!" terdengar suara bentakan yang berasal dari tepat di tengah kerumunan orang-orang kantin.

"Maa..Maaf~" ucap orang lainnya yang berada di tengah kerumunan itu sambil jongkok, bermaksud membersihkan terulur untuk mengusap benda berkulit itu, namun dengan cepat pemilik sepatu itu mengangkat keatas kaki kokohnya.

"aahh, bukankah akan lebih bersih jika dijilati?" balas pemilik sepatu itu sambil menyeringai tajam kearah lawan bicaranya.

"T―tapi.. Jong In-ssi.. Itu tida―" pemilik sepatu itu, alias Jong In makin memperlebar seringaiannya kala panca indranya menangkap namanya disebut oleh namja manis incarannya itu.

"Kau mengingat namaku dengan baik, manis~" Jong In membungkuk dan dengan cepat menarik dagu Luhan -namja manis itu- . sedangkan badan Luhan bergidik saat sorotan yang begitu tajam dari Jong In serasa begitu menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

"Kau kumaafkan kali ini, berdirilah!" dihempaskannya secara kasar dagu yang sempat ia tarik tadi. Sehingga terdengar sedikit ringisan dari pemilik dagu itu. Cih, bisakah kau tidak sekasar itu Kim Jong In?

"Dan kalian semua, bubar!" dalam sekejap mata semua pasang mata yang memperhatikan kejadian pem-bully-an langsung musnah saat sebuah perintah meluncur dari seorang Kim Jong In. sebenarnya siapa dia? Mengapa semua seakan takut terhadapnya? Biarkanlah waktu yang menjawabnya.

"LUHAN.. OMONA! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Xiumin yang baru saja memasuki kantin langsung panik saat melihat Luhan bersama Kai dengan wajah yang menunduk takut. Xiumin langsung saja menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ge." Balas Luhan berusaha meyakinkan gege-nya agar tidak khawatir. Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menarik Luhan ke salah satu meja di kantin itu.

"Kau menakutkan Kai." Seseorang menepuk bahu Jong In (Kai) setelah kepergian Xiumin dan Luhan. Orang itu, Oh Sehun. "Lalu, apa rencana selanjutnya?" lanjut Sehun. "Nanti kau juga akan tau, Chagi."  
"Cih, berhenti mengucapkan hal menjijikan itu padaku." Sehun men_deathglare _ Kai.

"Mungkin aku akan memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan menjijikan tadi suatu saat nanti. Khekhekhe" Kai terkekeh pelan, lalu pergi ke salah satu meja kosong disana. _'Aku jadi rindu dirimu yang dulu, Jong in-ah. Andai saja mereka tidak secepat itu pergi.' _ Sehun menghela napas sebentar, lalu berjalan menuju meja tempat Kai yang sedang mendengarkan music.

.

"Kau tidak mau ke kantin, Suho?" tanya namja manis berlesung pipit sambil merapikan beberapa buku yang berserakan di meja sang ketua OSIS. "Haahh~ Aku rasa aku kekenyangan dengan semua tugas ini." Suho melempar pen nya dengan frustasi. Dengan cepat, punggung lebarnya sudah nyaman dengan sandaran empuk di kursinya.

"Ck! Kau ini. Utamakanlah kesehatanmu." Lay, namja tadi mendudukan dirinya tepat di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Suho.

PLETAK

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Harusnya kau juga memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Yi Xing-ah." Suho yang sedang bersandar di kursinya tiba-tiba mencondongkan badannya ke depan lalu menyentil pelan dahi Lay.

"Aww.. Aish! Lagipula ini deritaku yang berstatus sebagai sekretarismu. Ya sekretaris khususmu. Cih, bahkan aku tidak dibayar untuk ini." Lay mempout-outkan bibirnya sambil menerenungi nasibnya.

"Maafkan aku Yi Xing-ah,habisnya hanya kau yang benar-benar mengerti aku. Aigoo. Ternyata kau manis juga. Haha" canda Suho yang membuat bibir merah itu tambah mengerucut.

"Kalau kau terus mengerucutkan bibirmu, aku tidak menjamin kalau bibirmu akan masih perawan." Suho berdiri dari kursinya, dan melangkah menuju belakang kursi Lay. Karena memang dasarnya polos. Lay masih terus saja memikirkan kata-kata Suho tadi. '_bibir perawan?_'

Obsidian Suho yang sedari tadi menatap bibir merah Lay, berahli menatap leher putih jenjang milik Lay. Lehernya terlihat begitu indah di bagian-bagian yang sedikit terekspos. Dia memeluk leher putih itu, dan menaruh kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher Lay dan menghirupnya. Sejujurnya, Lay sangat menikmati kelakuan Suho terhadapnya.

"Yi Xing-ahh" panggil Suho dengan begitu lembut dengan posisi yang cukup ehm. "N―ne?" jawab Lay terbata-bata. "Kajja kita ke kantin."

JLEB

Entah kenapa perkataan Suho ternyata membuat hati Lay sedikit jantungnya diremas begitu kuat. "Ah. Ne. Kajja" jawab Lay lemas dan dengan sorotan mata yang sedikit.. sedih? Suho bangkit dari posisinya dan melenggang duluan ke arah pintu.'_Ternyata Cuma begitu. Kau terlalu berharap Zhang Yi Xing' _

[SKIP TIME] 14.30KST.

"LUHAN-SSI.. TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" terlihat bayang-bayang manusia tinggi berlari ke arah Luhan dari ujung koridor.

"Aku?" Tanya Luhan dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk tepat kearahnya. "HAH.. Hah.. Untung.. Hah.. Kau belum.. Hah.. Pulang.." dia berhenti di depan Luhan sambil membungkuk dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lulut. Mulutnya meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang ada disekitarnya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Luhan sopan, dia memang tidak mengenal namja di depannya ini. Tapi, kenapa namja ini tahu namanya? Alis Luhan mengkerut.

"Aissh kau tidak ingat aku, eoh?" namja itu bertanya kesal pada Luhan. Luhan nampak sedang menerawang keatas, mungkin ia mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan orang di depannya itu.

"AH!" Layaknya komik-komik yang SYeo baca, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bolam bercahaya diatas kepala Luhan."Kau mengingatku kan?" tanya namja tadi sekali lagi, dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Kau yang tadi pagi menabrakku kan? Eum. Yang sempat aku panggil...gege." Luhan menyuarakan isi kepalanya dengan semangat, namun saat mengucapkan kata 'gege', Luhan seperti kehabisan suaranya seketika.

"Eum.. benar juga, tapi lebih tepatnya aku teman sekelasmu. Kau tidak menyadarinya?" balas namja itu. Ia ternyata sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Luhan saat menyebut kata 'gege' barusan.

"Jinjja-yo? Mianhe, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu, err.."

"Park Chanyeol." Potong Chanyeol -namja itu- cepat saat tau apa yang Luhan pikirkan.

"Nde, Mianhe-yo Chanyeol-ssi. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa memanggilku?"

"Ah iya, bisakah kau ikut denganku?" Chanyeol sepertinya baru tersadar akan tujuan sebenarnya kenapa dia memanggil Luhan.

"Tapi―"

"Di sana juga ada Hyungmu kok" potong Chanyeol lagi. Sepertinya dia pintar membaca pikiran orang. Tanpa mendengar balasan Luhan, ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan agar mengikutinya.

'_Tangannya halus sekali_' batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seketika. Tujuannya hanya membawa Luhan ke ruang OSIS.

.

CEKLEK

Terdengar suara debeman pintu dan diiringi derapan langkah dua pasang kaki di ruang OSIS yang cukup ramai. Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah sampai pada tujuan. Chanyeol yang masih setia menggenggam pergelangan Luhan, berjalan menuju ke arah sofa-sofa yang terlihat penuh.

"LUHAN!" pekik Xiumin saat sepasang matanya melihat adik ter'cinta'nya ternyata juga dibawa ketempat ini.

"Gege! Gege juga disini?" tanya Luhan yang di balas anggukan cepat dari Xiumin. Ia baru ingat akan perkataan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa Hyung/Gegenya juga berada disini. Dan hal itu terbukti benar.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Chanyeol bersuara, membuat seluruh penghuni disana menatap padanya seakan bertanya -ada-apa-?

"Gege itu sebenarnya apa sih?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang amat sangat tidak berpendidikan #ditimpuk

Setelah pertanyaan 'bodoh' itu lolos dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol, tiba-tiba ruangan OSIS itu sedikit bergetar. Gempa kah? Wkawkaw ternyata 98% orang disana langsung terjungkal dari sofa masing-masing. Dan mereka jatuh massal. *emang ada? ada-adain aja *plak

"Lupakan hal itu." Suho selaku ketua OSIS yang ikut-ikutan terjungkal kini sedang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Ia mewakili Chanyeol untuk berminta maaf atas pertanyaan tidak berbobot tadi -_-

"Jadi, kenapa kami dikumpulkan disini?" OH! Ternyata si Spongebob juga ada di ruangan OSIS ini kawan-kawan!

Mari kita lihat siapa aja yang berada di ruangan ini. Suho si Angel face, Kris si Flat face *apa ini*, Baekhyun si Bebek, Chanyeol si tiang, D.O si Morgan, Lay si keripik(?), Tao si Panda nyasar(?), Sehun si cadel *plakplakplak, Chen si Spongebob, Xiumin si Bakpao, dan terakhir tentu saja Luhan si manusia ikan(?). *Heh SYeo ASEM! Nape nama kite pada absurd gini?* okesip, sekarang SYeo di gebuk massal ._.

"Kami ini menawarkan sesuatu untuk kalian." Kris yang duduk di pojokan kini mulai bersuara, dan hal itu sontak membuat mata Luhan dan Xiumin membulat! Mereka tercengang.. 'OMONA! KRIS GEGE!' pekik Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong chingu-deul. Annyeong readers, annyeong silent readers ^^ annyeong semua xD *plak

Gimana nih? Luhan ama Kris udah ketemu, selanjutnya gimana yaahh? Wkawka :D

Oh ia, Syeo mau ngucap terima kasih buat semua READERS. Kenapa? Karena kalian itu udah bantu Syeo dapet pujian dari Guru Syeo. Tanpa kalian, pasti cerpen Syeo biasa-biasa aja. Maaf kalau FF Syeo masih kurang seru tapi Syeo selalu brusaha kasih yang terbaik buat kalian kok. (y)

BIG THANKSEU TO:

**Nurfadillah, sstyle313. EXOfan, hunhanmania, ryeoluhan203, Little deer, vely, fanTAOstics, Name hunhanship, Tania3424, Shizuluhan, kira, ByunnaPark, Misterius, Luhan Deer, DeimonDevilBats, 261220. :') **Gomawo juga buat yang udah Follow/Favs. You're my LIFE in FFn \^^/

And the last one, See yaa in the next CHAPTER.

Salam Hangat,

Yeo Syeo~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

I LOVE SEOUL

Summary: Luhan seorang namja manis kelahiran China, yang diminta kedua orang tuanya untuk mencari dan membawa pulang Gege-nya yang nekat kabur ke Seoul, karena sudah terlalu muak dengan perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Berbekal sebuah alamat, nama dan segala fasilitas dari Appanya, Luhan berangkat ke Korea. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Let's read ^^ BoysLove/ HunHan/ AllxLuhan/ Ending with Official Pair.

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor berkisar 0,0001% (udah diitung pake kalkulator barusan), Brothership and SCHOOL LIFE.

Author: YeoSyeo

Cast: EXO-K (Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun), EXO-M (Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chen, dan Tao), etc

**WARN!NG: Typos berterbangan, OOC (maybe), Feelnya ga dapet -_-, membosankan, tulisan yang bercetak miring itu Flashback ya, ini ide tiba-tiba nongol di otak Syeo. Jadi, daripada pusing-pusing mikirin sendiri, mending di share. Iya gak? Iya dong! -_-**

Annyeong chingudeul. Xoxo (kiss&hug)~

Preview Chapter. . .

"Kami ini ingin menawarkan sesuatu untuk kalian." Kris yang duduk di pojokan kini mulai bersuara, dan hal itu sontak membuat mata Luhan dan Xiumin membulat! Mereka tercengang.. 'OMONA! KRIS GEGE!' pekik Luhan dalam hati.

Chapter 5

Happy Reading ^^

"Kris? Benarkah ini kau? Kau benar-benar Kris si Bocah Tiang kan?" Xiumin berjalan pelan menghampiri Kris yang duduk di pojokan, ia mengamati setiap inchi seluruh tubuh Kris. 'Benar! Dia benar-benar Kris!' batin Xiumin setelah membandingkan Kris yang di depannya dengan Kris yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Hahhh~ bisakah aku menyelesaikan urusanku yang satu ini?" Kris berdiri dari sofa yang berada di pojok, berjalan menuju teman-temannya dengan Xiumin mengekor di menatap satu persatu orang yang ada di ruang OSIS itu. Sepertinya ia ingin meminta izin untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Setelah dirasanya semua temannya itu menyetujui, dan memberi tatapan bingung –Kecuali Suho-, dia menarik nafas pelan dan mulai mendongeng *plak

"Xiao Lu.. Kau tidak merindukan gege-mu, eoh?" Kini Kris berada tepat di depan Luhan dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap dalam mata adiknya itu. Mata Luhan terlihat berkaca-kaca. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dia bertahan, hingga akhirnya satu tetes cairan bening itu mengalir cepat membasahi permukaan pipi mulusnya.

"Hiks~" tangis itu tak terbendung lagi.

GREBB

Luhan POV

"Xiao Lu.. Kau tidak merindukan gege-mu, eoh?" Suaranya.. Tubuhnya.. Matanya.. Dia Kris gegeKU! Orang yang sangat aku sayang.. Orang yang membuatku berada di Korea saat ini. Dia. Benar, dia di hadapanku sekarang. Dia, tujuanku. Aku.. Aku bahkan terlalu bahagia untuk sekedar tersenyum.

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjadi namja yang kuat. Tapi.. mataku sudah memanas. Aku merasakan akan ada air yang memberontak keluar dari kelopak mataku. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis, ku gigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak boleh terisak. Tapi mataku semakin berair. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Luhan tidak boleh menangis. Aku.. Tidak.. Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh menangis―

"Hiks~"

Kau bodoh! Kau menangis sekarang, Xi Luhan.

GREBB

Hangat.. Ini yang selama ini aku rindukan. Pelukannya, tatapannya, aroma tubuhnya, semua dari Gege-ku aku merindukannya. Dia tidak berubah, selalu hangat.

"Hiks~" Luhan. Mengapa aku terisak lagi? Padahal aku sudah mendapatkan kembali Kris gege, harusnya aku tertawa bahagia.

"Kris-ge―Hiks." Aku…kenapa? Aku tidak bisa menahan isakanku. Bibirku bahkan begitu bergetar saat menyebut panggilannya. Panggilan yang begitu aku rindukan. Kris-ge, aku mohon. Jangan pergi lagi.

"Wae-yo Lu? Sstt, uljuma. Jangan menangis lagi. Gege disini" aku merasakan pelukannya padaku tambah erat. Ku benamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya, membiarkan rasa hangat ini terus menyelimutiku.

Syeo POV

"Lu. Bagaimana kabar Papa dan Mama?" tanya Kris yang masih setia mendekap Luhan dalam pelukannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan tatapan bertanya dari semua temannya itu.

"Papa he Mama hen hao, ge.(Papa dan Mama sangat baik(kabarnya).)" balas Luhan yang terdengar seperti gumaman. Bahkan ia menjawab dalam bahasa Mandarin, tentu saja hanya beberapa dari mereka yang bisa bahasa Mandarin.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan, Kris sedikit menghela napas lega. Hey ayolah, dia bukan anak durhaka yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan orang tua mereka. "Lalu, apa mereka menyuruhmu datang menjemputku?" tanya Kris yang sedang menghirup aroma dari rambut Luhan. Terlihat seorang namja berkulit susu mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram dalam hati. Cemburu eoh?

Luhan tersentak dan mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Kedua manik mata mereka bertemu dan menatap dalam. "ni shuo de dui. (Kamu benar). Danshi(tapi)…hiks~" hahh~ lagi-lagi Luhan terisak.

"Tenang saja ge…." Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan menghapus kasar air mata yang berceceran di pipi chubby nya. "…gege tidak akan di jodohkan lagi." Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya dan tersenyum manis. Beberapa orang disana terlihat mematung melihat senyumnya. Ugh! Asal kalian tau, senyumannya bahkan lebih manis dari gula. "Asal gege akan kembali ke China bersamaku.." kini suaranya begitu kecil, seakan terbawa udara yang berhembus.

"MWOO?!/ANDWEE!" serentak semuanya tidak menyutujui hal tersebut. Bahkan seorang Oh Sehun pun tidak setuju dan berteriak 'Andwe'. Untuk siapa dia berteriak? Luhan atau Kris? Ehem.

"Xiao Lu, dengarkan gege." Kris memegang erat kedua pundak Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk dalam. Ia tahu ini tidak mudah untuk gegenya.

"Berikan gege waktu, Lu." Kris menarik pelan dagu Luhan, ingin melihat bagaimana tatapan mata sang adik terhadapnya. Marah, kecewa, atau justru senang? Hahh~ bahkan mungkin bukan ketiganya.

"Eum. Kris-hyung, Luhan-ssi. Bisakah kalian menjelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Baekhyun yang memang cerewet dan selalu ingin tau, akhirnya bertanya.

"Baiklah. Kenalkan, ini Xi Luhan. Dia. . . Nam-dong-saeng-ku!" Kris menekankan setiap suku kata pada kata 'namdongsaeng' dengan begitu jelas. Hey ayolah, sudah beratus-ratus orang yang mengira dia itu seorang **yeoja** cantik. Dan Kris tau bahwa Luhan tidak suka di sebut cantik atau sebagainya.

"Ooohhh.. Dia cantik sekali yaa~ beda sekali dengammu, Kris. Kau itu galak sekali, sudah begitu suka pakai cream wajah. Aku yakin wajah adikmu itu bebas dari cream- cream sepertimu. Dan lagi ka― Uups~" hihi. Tamatlah riwayatmu Zhang Yi Xing xD

"Nanti aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, sahabatku tercinta~" tiba-tiba suara Kris seperti seorang setan pencabut nyawa -bagi Lay-. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri saat indera pendengarannya menampung suara-suara Kris. Mengapa kau begitu lugu Yi Xing-ah? Entahlah, sejak dalam perut ibunya dia memang sudah begitu -_-

"Aku setuju, Kris-ge memang sering sekali memakai cream wajah. Aku saja sampai bosan melihat benda itu di kamarnya." Ke-sepuluh pasang mata itu melotot horror ke arah Luhan, dan berganti ke arah Kris yang ternyata juga melotot ke arah Luhan. '_wah.. aku tak menyangka ternyata Kris seperti itu' _

"YAK! Aish, kenapa kalian berdua mempermalukanku? Argh! Lupakan. Tujuan kalian semua disini adalah aku ingin menawarankan formulir pendaftaran Boyband untuk kau, Xiao Lu, Xiumin, dan Jong Dae-ssi." Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tidak mau makin dipermalukan dua makhluk polos di hadapannya ini.

"Ini semua karena perlombaan antar sekolah. Dan tugas kita untuk mempertahankan reputasi sekolah kita dari BFX SHS." Kris menambahi. "Ah. Bukankah lebih baik kita memperkenalkan diri dulu?" Suho selaku ketua OSIS memberi usul yang amat sangat benar. Bukankah itu memang tradisi?

"Nde, kalau begitu. Joneun Kris imnida. Aku wakil ketua OSIS disini. Kelas 2-A."

"Aku Kim Joon Myun. Sekelas dengan Kris dan aku Ketua OSIS disini." Suho tersenyum lembut pada mereka bertiga. Tapi kenapa yang terpesona justru Lay?

"Byun Baekhyun imnida!^^ aku sekretaris disini…" kini Bebek si ceria(?) memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cempreng.

"Eh?! Kau yang tadi pagi kan?" tanya Xiumin. "Ne! Hehehe, maaf kesan pertamaku sungguh buruk. Dan maaf membuatmu bercium―hhmmppf" Muka Xiumin memerah! Dia teringat kejadian tadi pagi saat ia tidak sengaja berciuman dengan Chen di koridor karena ulah Baekhyun. Dengan sigap, ia membekap mulut Baekhyun. Dan melempar tatapan 'jangan-dilanjutkan-jebal-itu-memalukan'

Sementara orang-orang disana melongo dengan kelakuan 'aneh' Xiumin dan Baekhyun. "Ah. Lanjutkan saja, hehehe" Xiumin tertawa canggung, lalu melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Baekhyun.

"Annyeong, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Aku sekelas dengan Luhan, Chanyeol dan Sehun." Namja bermata bulat itu membungkukan badannya. Sopan sekali? Tidak seperti teman-temannya. Ckck. "Park Chanyeol imnida." Chanyeol memasang senyum pepsodentnya. Kinclong men *abaikan

"Zhang Yi Xing imnida." Namja manis polos itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Luhan. "Wah. Kau orang China juga Yi Xing-ssi?" kini Luhan terlihat antusias. "Ne. Tapi aku sudah tinggal di korea saat masih Elementary School. Oh ia, panggil aku Lay saja. Aku sekelas dengan Min Seok." Lay melirik pada Xiumin. "Joneun Kim Min Seok imnida. Aku justru kebalikan dari Yi Xing. Saat kecil, aku pindah ke China. Sekarang aku kembali lagi ke Korea. Aku sahabat Luhan, dan murid baru bersama dia disini."

"Ah. Joneun Kim Jong Dae imnida. Aku juga murid baru disini. Aku duduk di kelas 1-A bersama Baekkie dan Tao-er." Chen alias Kim Jong Dae alias si Spongebob memperkenalkan dirinya. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup akrab dengan Bakhyun dan Zi Tao.

"Annyeong, Huang Zi Tao imnida~" O.O Luhan melotot. 'Aigoo, wajahnya saja yang sangar, suara bahkan tingkah lakunya ternyata masih kekenanak-kanakan' batin Luhan. Karena saat ia masuk bersama Chanyeol tadi, Tao ternyata sedang tiduran di pangkuan Suho.

Setelah mengomentari Tao dalam hati, ke dua manik mata Luhan bergulir ke arah tempat duduk seorang namja berkulit susu. Oh Sehun. Hanya dia yang tidak memperkenalkan diri, ia malah sok sibuk dengan I-phone di tangannya. 'Apakah dia memang sedingin itu?'

Merasa diperhatikan, Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari I-phonenya, lalu menatap teman-temannya. "Oh Sehun." Dua kata itu meluncur dengan amat cepat, sang pemilik suarapun kembali memainkan 'barang'nya tanpa memperdulikan tanggapan mereka tentang sifatnya. Terlihat jemarinya baru saja menekan tombol send.

"Jadi, apakah kalian memiliki kemampuan dalam menyanyi atau menari?" tanya Suho. Mereka membentuk lingkaran yang terdiri oleh sebelas orang.

"Suara Luhan itu bagus, Jong Myun-ah~" ujar Kris santai. Dia merangkul Luhan, "Ani. Suaraku biasa-biasa saja." Luhan menimpali perkataan Gegenya, karena ia memang berpikir bahwa suaranya itu memang tidak terlalu bagus.

"Bisakah kami mendengar suara kalian bertiga?" Baekhyun memberi usul. "bagaimana kalau kita semua menyanyi satu per satu?" semua menganggukan kepalanya, mereka rasa saran Kyungsoo lebih tepat. Dan dimulailah test itu

.

.

.

"Jadi, 'dia' ikut dalam boyband sekolah, Sehun-ah?" dua orang namja tampan yang berbeda warna kulit itu duduk bersama di sebuah bangku taman sekolah sore ini.

"Nde, kau tahu? Bahkan suaranya begitu lembut saat menyanyi." sahut namja berkulit susu. "Katakan padaku, kau menyukainya kan? Juju―" ucapan namja yang berkulit agak kehitaman itu dipotong cepat oleh Sehun. "..A―aniyo. Kau jangan bercanda! Aku hanya sekedar memuji suaranya." Cela Sehun.

"Tapi sikapmu menunjukan bahwa kau menyukainya, Sehun-ah!" balas Kai sengit. "Terserah kau saja! Tapi aku peringatkan, sebaiknya kau jangan memilih dia sebagai korban 'boneka'mu, dia terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan boneka, Jong In." Sehun berucap tajam. Jujur dia memang tidak mau Luhan menjadi 'korban' Kai. Kenapa dia bersikeras tidak ingin Luhan menjadi 'boneka' Kai? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya. '_andai mereka tidak meninggalkan Kai secepat itu' _permohonan yang sama kembali terucap dari bibir kiss-able Sehun.

Sehun memapah tasnya, berjalan meninggalkan Kai sendirian di taman sekolah yang sepi. Hey! Kalian pikir sekarang jam berapa? Sudah jam 5 sore dan siapa yang masih berkeliaran di taman sekolah? Pengecualian untuk Sehun dan Kai. Oh.. Atau mungkin ada yang lainnya juga?

'_Apa benar aku menyukainya? Ah itu tidak mungkin, Hey! Aku ini masih normal. Dan aku itu pangeran sekolah. Tapi. ._'

[Sementara di ruang OSIS. . .]

"Ge, gege sebenarnya tinggal dimana?" Luhan, Kris, dan Xiumin masih berada dalam ruang OSIS. Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu sofa dan memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Luhan dan Xiumin duduk mengapit Kris. Kemana yang lainnya? Tentu saja sudah pulang.

"Mansion Joon Myun." Jawab Kris singkat sambil masih memejamkan matanya. Lelah, eoh? "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi. "hmm." Hanya gumaman tidak jelas, yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Sementara Xiumin hanya diam, menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Ge, kita tidak kembali saja ke China?" "UHUUUKK!" Kris tersendak ludahnya sendiri. Ugh! Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman ditenggorokan. Eh tunggu. Tadi apa? Pulang ke China? Dia menatap Luhan dengan mata yang membulat, yang di tatap malah membalas tatapan bertanya '_apakah kau baik-baik saja?_' .

"Tidak bisa Luhan, UHUK gege rasa. .Gege akan tetap tinggal disini saja. UHUK UHUK. UHUUKK . hahh~ Aigoo…" Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung gegenya.

"Gwaencahana Kris-ah?" Xiumin yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar yang baik akhirnya bersuaranya juga. Kris mengangguk pelan. Aih! Ludah menyebalkan -_-

"Xiao Lu?" ujar Kris pelan. "Ne?" balas Luhan. Kris menghadap Luhan, dan langsung di sungguhi pemandangan manis dari manik mata Luhan.

"Apakah kau rindu dengan Papa dan Mama?" –Kris

"Tentu saja. Kajja, kita kembali ke China…" Luhan mulai merajuk pada Kris. "Xiumin-hyung?" Kris berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rajukan Luhan, bisa-bisa dia termakan rajukan adiknya. "Ne, ada apa Kris?" tanya Xiumin. Sejujurnya dia dan Kris tidak begitu dekat. Karena Xiumin hanya ditugaskan untuk menjaga Luhan sampai saat ini.

"Apa menurutmu aku kembali ke China saja?" Kris membalas. _'Dia meminta pendapatku? Aigo. Aku harus jawab apa?'_

"Itu… Terserah padamu saja, aku… Hanya ingin memberi saran. Sebaiknya kau mengikuti kata hatimu saja."

"Setidaknya berikan aku waktu berfikir hingga perlombaan Boyband ini berakhir ne?" Kris mencoba menawar, kayak di pasar aja -_-

"Huh~ terserah gege sajalah, aku lelah. Xiumin-ge? Kita pulang saja yuk?" Ajak Luhan dengan tampang lemes. *Emang abis diapain Lu?*

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ne Kris? Annyeong.."

'_Baiklah Kris, waktumu sampai bulan depan!_'

.

.

"Joon Myun-ah?" panggil Kris setelah ia tiba di sebuah dapur Mansion mewah. Ia membuka kulkas, lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguk separuh dari isinya.

"Waeyo, Kris? Kau kelihatan kusut!" balas Suho JUJUR. '_mungkin nanti aku akan membelikan setrikaan untuk Kris_' *eh? Napa Suho jadi blo'on gini ye? #dibakar*

"bahkan otakku juga kusut." Balas Kris LEBIH JUJUR lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kemarilah.." Suho menepuk nepuk kursi empuk sebelahnya. Suho memanglah orang yang sangat pengertian, jadi jangan salah kalau semua orang yang dekat dengan dia akan merasa nyaman.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku kembali ke China bersama Luhan?" Kris yang baru saja duduk di samping Suho bertanya dengan mimik wajah serius. Berbeda dengan Suho yang tampak sedang berfikir keras. Hingga satu jawaban meluncur dari mulutnya. . "Aku―"

.

.

TENG… TENG….. TENGG~

Pagi yang indah di EXO Senior High School. Indah? Kurasa tidak dengan namja mungil yang satu ini. "Ck! Kemana sih si TaoZi. Tumben sekali dia belum datang." Gerutu namja mungil tadi, Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelas Huang Zi Tao.

"Mencariku eoh, Ma Baekki?" sesosok namja sangar bin manis(?) tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Toh, tempat dia memang di situ. "Hehehe.. tentu saja, aku lihat PR Mandarinmu ne Tao-ie." Sang bebek memasang wajah melasnya pada sang Panda *apa-ini*

Sang Panda mulai membuka mulutnya, ingin berucap sesuatu. '_Please, aku mohooonn.. Aku bisa dihukum kalau kau tidak meminjamkan buku Tao! Aku mohon berikanlah bukumuuu~_' Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati, memohon rahmat Tuhan.

"Memangnya ada PR Mandarin ya?" tanya Tao polos.

JEDERRR

Memang, hari ini tidak seindah yang orang-orang bayangkan. Ckck..

'_Matilah akuuuuuu, eh ani. Matilah kita, Tao-ieeeee' _Batin Baekhyun menjerit. Ia sedang membayangkan dirinya dan Tao sedang membersihkan seluruh toilet namja di sekolahnya. Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi, Baek! Ckck.. Kenapa gak minjem yang lain aja? Jawabannya mudah, TEMENNYA PELIT SEMUA! Inget tuh baik-baik -_-

"Heellloooo, eperibadiiiiihhh(?)" sesosok makhluk kotak yang tak diinginkan datang. *Chen: seh, jahat amat lu, Syeo!*

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Persimpangan empat muncul di dahi Chen, bisa dibayangin kan rasanya dikacangin SE-KE-LAS? Dia merengut kesal dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi tepat belakang Tao. Dia semakin kesal saat melihat teman sebangkunya hanya tidur dan membentuk sebuah pulau 'impian' di atas meja. Menggelikan! Iiyuhh(?)

'DASAR SANDEUL KEBOOOO' rutuk Chen dalam hati [Syeo: eh mian, bawa-bawa nama orang xD #dicincang Sandeul T.T}

"Persiapkanlah dirimu Baek" gumam Baekhyun amat pelan. Tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh seorang Chen. "Lho? Memangnya kenapa, Baek?" Chen menyahuti gumaman Baekhyun. "AKU TIDAK MENGERJAKAN PR MANDARIN, KIM JONG DAEEE! BAGAIMANA INIII?" okesip! Telinga Chen sekarang terasa memanas.

"KAU TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK, BYUN BAEKHYUN! CONTEK SAJA PUNYAKU!" balas Chen berteriak lebih kencang lagi. wah? Kaca kelasnya ga pecah tuh? -_-

KRETEK(?) PRANG~

Kacanya pecah.. Yeayyy \^^/

Ya. Hari ini BUKAN hari yang INDAH…

"YAK! SIAPA YANG BERANINYA MEMECAHKAN KACA ITU?" Park Seonsaengnim datang dan berteriak kencang LAGI.

PRANG~

Kacanya pecah lagi -_- sekarang yang salah siapa_? Poor 1-A classroomm_.

.

.

"Se―sehun?" Luhan memundurkan dirinya, saat ia merasa bahwa Sehun terlalu 'dekat' dengannya. Dia gugup! Oh~ bahkan sangat gugup. Hangat dari napas Sehun begitu menggelitik otot-otot wajahnya. Luhan merasakan ada gejolak dari salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. 'Hey! Apa yang Sehun lakukan?' batinnya gusar.

Sehun kembali mendekat, Luhan kembali mundur. Sehun dibuat jengkel oleh Luhan. "Berhentilah mundur!" Luhan tersentak mendengar bentakan Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin membersihkan saus di sudut bibirmu, pabbo!" Lanjut Sehun kesal, ia kembali ke posisi duduknya yang semula tanpa membersihkan saus yang masih setia menempeli sudut bibir Luhan.

Luhan terus meraba-raba bibirnya sendiri. Tapi, ia tak menemukan saus dimanapun. Sehun semakin geregetan melihat tingkah Luhan. "Sausnya disini." Ibu jari Sehun menghapus lembut saus tadi.

"Mian.. Eum, gomawo Sehun-ssi." Ujar Luhan setelah Sehun membersihkan saus tadi. Namun keduanya masih duduk berhadap-hadapan. "Kenapa bisa ada saus disitu?" Sehun mengacuhkan pernyataan Luhan dan membuat pertanyaan. "Aku..tadi sarapan di Bus, jadi ya seperti itu." Jawab Luhan jujur.

"Kau naik Bus?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Tumben?

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Luhan balik. "Ani..Hanya saja kau kan adiknya Kris, aneh saja kalau Kakaknya naik mobil, adiknya naik Bus." Wah. Sehun yang terkenal sebagai orang yang irit bicara pada orang asing ternyata telah melepas gelarnya.

"LUHHAANNN~!"

.

.

TBC ^^

Nah.. Siapa yang teriak manggil Luhan? Jawabannya di Next Chapter ya.. jujur moment-momentnya belum begitu keliatan -_-

Oh ia, Syeo pengen ngucap TERIMA KASIH buat para reviewers, followers, ataupun favoriter(?) buat FF ini. Syeo mau minta saran nih? Kira-kira, FF ini kurangnya apa ya? *pasti banyak -_-* wkawka

Syeo yakin, ini FF pasti bakal panjang -_-. Jadi Syeo harap yang baca ngga bosen ne? *puppy eyes*

Pokonya Syeo butuh segala macam support dari kalian, terutama dalam bentuk Review *maunya *plak. Jeongmal Gomawo loh buat yang selalu setia review.. XOXO^^! TUHAN memberkati. . .

BIG THANKSEU TO:

**Nurfadillah, sstyle313. EXOfan, hunhanmania, ryeoluhan203, Little deer, vely, fanTAOstics, Name hunhanship, Tania3424, Shizuluhan, kira, ByunnaPark, Misterius, Luhan Deer, DeimonDevilBats, 261220, Shafira2306, Rency35, hunniedeer1, dan dian deer. ^^**

**REVIEW lagi ne? Jeballl… wkawka, 1 review = 1.000.000 semangat buat Syeo.. :)**

Balasan Review:

Chapter 3

Exofans: Tenang aja kok, nanti HunHan bakal bersatu. Buutttt… bakal ada banyak slight disini. HUAHAHAHA *tawa evil*

Ryeoluhan203: Ne, aku juga lebih suka kalau Luhan jadi Uke. *ciye sehati hahaha.. Sejujurnya semua member tuh punya kegantengan dan kemanisan masing-masing. Khekhe :D

ByunnaPark: Di chapter ini. Mereka udah ketemu kok. Kasihan kalo kelamaan dipisahin *plak

DeimonDevilBats: kenapa member EXO jadi begini? Jawabannya karena AUTHOR gila aka YeoSyeo. Wkawka

HyunRa: udah lanjut kok. Dan selalu lanjut sampai FINISH. Thankseu buat semangat dan reviewnya ^^b

RZHH 261220: gapapa kok, yang penting Review ^^. Gomawo udah mereview :)

Chapter 4

HyunRa: Wkawka.. Berani absurd itu baik *apacoba* Gomawo ne buat support nya^^

Ryeoluhan 203: Hahaha chingu gokil xD. Namanya juga Kkamjong-_- jadi ya gitu deh :D , btw aku memang garing, krenyez pula. Nanti aku tambahin moment HunHan dan KaiLu nya ^^ Gomawo udah review terus ne?

RZHH 2611220: Syukur kembali/? Aku disini buat Kai jadi -agak- misterius :D

Sstyle313: Sebenernya Kai itu lagi mencari 'kesenangan'. Kalau ditanya Sehun suka ama Luhan atau ngga. Tentu chingu tau jawabannya :P *Author pelit*

ByunnaPark: Kris itu lagi mojok, jadi Luhan ama XIumin kaga ngeliat. Gitu lhooo.. Hhaha, gomawo ne udah Review FF ini :D

EXOfan: untuk masa lalunya Kai, masih di rahasiakan. Mungkin akan muncul di chapter depan. Hihihi, gomawo buat semangatnya. ^^

Shafira2306: Ini udah lanjut, chingu… Gomawo buat semangat dan reviewnya, ne?

Rency35: Wkawaka, ini Syeo udah lanjutin kok FF nya. Gomawo udah review, review lagi ne? *plakk

Hunniedeer1: Hahaha abisnya Syeo kangen ama Spongebob. Pas itu kan Syeo ngeliat Chen senyum lebar banget, nah itu mirippppp bangetttt sama si Spongebob. Gokill *digampar Chen*

Dian deer: ini FF HunHan, ada KaiLu nya juga + banyak slight :D Tapi nanti endingnya pake official pairing kok. Ngerti kan? Hehe..Gomawo buat reviewnya ne? ^^

DeimonDevilBats: Oke chinguu.. ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo ne udah bersedia review? ^^

And the last one. . .

See you in Next Chapter ^^

Salam Hangat, YeoSyeo :)


	6. Chapter 6

I LOVE SEOUL

Summary: Luhan seorang namja manis kelahiran China, yang diminta kedua orang tuanya untuk mencari dan membawa pulang Gege-nya yang nekat kabur ke Seoul, karena sudah terlalu muak dengan perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Berbekal sebuah alamat, nama dan segala fasilitas dari Appanya, Luhan berangkat ke Korea. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Let's read ^^ BoysLove/ HunHan/ AllxLuhan/ Ending with Official Pair.

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor berkisar 0,0001% (udah diitung pake kalkulator barusan), Brothership and SCHOOL LIFE.

Author: YeoSyeo

Cast: EXO-K (Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun), EXO-M (Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chen, dan Tao), etc

**WARN!NG: Typos berterbangan, OOC (maybe), Feelnya ga dapet -_-, membosankan, ini ide tiba-tiba nongol di otak Syeo. Jadi, daripada pusing-pusing mikirin sendiri, mending di share. Iya gak? Iya dong! -_- **

Maaf kalo cerita Syeo kurang bagus. Mungkin ada yang bisa kasih saran? Syeo dengan senang hati akan menampung saran-saran kalian. Hihihi :D

Annyeong chingudeul. Xoxo (kiss&hug)~ Syeo kembali lagi dengan chapter 6 :D ada yang nungguin gak? Syeo mau MINTA MAAF nih atas keterlambatan update, soalnya pertama BATERRY LAPTOP SYEO RUSAK! OH GOD! Untung sekarang udah baikan. Kedua, MODEM SYEO TERSERANG VIRUS! GA BISA KE-CONNECT! ASTAGA TUHAN.. cobaannya banyak banget -_-" Dan akhirnya baru bisa ngetik dan update, maaf yaaa chingudeul… (ini Syeo gatau kapan ter-update ffnya) T.T

Oh ia, Syeo kembali mau ngucapin TERIMA KASIH buat yang udah nge-REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, ataupun yang udah BACA FF buatan Syeo ini. Syeo harap setiap kali ada yang baca, tinggalin jejak ne? Hehehe. GBU and langsung aja!

**Preview Chapter**

Luhan terus meraba-raba bibirnya sendiri. Tapi, ia tak menemukan saus dimanapun. Sehun semakin geregetan melihat tingkah Luhan. "Sausnya disini." Ibu jari Sehun menghapus lembut saus tadi.

"Mian.. Eum, gomawo Sehun-ssi." Ujar Luhan setelah Sehun membersihkan saus tadi. Namun keduanya masih duduk berhadap-hadapan. "Kenapa bisa ada saus disitu?" Sehun mengacuhkan pernyataan Luhan dan membuat pertanyaan. "Aku..tadi sarapan di Bus, jadi ya seperti itu." Jawab Luhan jujur.

"Kau naik Bus?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Tumben?

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Luhan balik. "Ani..Hanya saja kau kan adiknya Kris, aneh saja kalau Kakaknya naik mobil, adiknya naik Bus." Wah. Sehun yang terkenal sebagai orang yang irit bicara pada orang asing ternyata telah melepas gelarnya.

"LUHHAANNN~!"

.˙˚˙.

**Chapter 6**

Happy Reading ^^

"LUHAANNN~!" seorang namja manis yang memiliki dimple, berlari kecil ke arah tempat duduk HunHan. Yi Xing, namja manis tadi berdiri tepat di depan meja HunHan saat ini, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan bulir peluh sedikit menghiasi pelipisnya. Siapa pula yang menyuruh ia berlari-larian?

"Eh? Kalian sedang apa? Kok ehm.. dekat sekali?" setelah meraup oksigen yang cukup, ia menanyakan 'sesuatu' pada sosok Sehun dan Luhan dengan polosnya. Sadar akan pertanyaan polos Yi XIng, lantas Sehun mendorong kursinya agak menjauh dari kursi Luhan. "Eum, ani. Lupakan~ Oh ia, ada apa Yi Xing-ssi?" tanya Luhan agak gugup.

"Aish, sudah ku bilang panggil aku Yi Xing saja, eh ani.. Panggil Lay saja. Oh itu nanti setelah pulang sekolah, kamu langsung pergi ke ruang Musik ne? Sehun juga ikut! Nanti kita akan membuat lagu koreografi bersama" Kata Yi Xing dengan mata berbinar. Baiklah, jadi untuk saat ini yang bergabung dengan EXO boyband adalah Suho, Lay, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Tao, Luhan, Sehun, Xiumin, Chen dan Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo!" ujar Luhan. "Kalau begitu aku mau memberitahu yang lain dulu ne? Annyeong~" Setelah Yi Xing melesat pergi, suasana menjadi agak canggung. _'Aish aku ini kenapa sih?_' batin Luhan sambil memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya. Sehun yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan Luhan, memutuskan untuk menyentuh pundak Luhan. "Gwaencaha?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit 'hangat' bertengger di pundaknya, dan ia pun menatap pemilik tangan tersebut. Manik coklat Luhan bertubrukan dengan manik mata Sehun yang terlihat begitu sendu. Seakan mata tersebut memliki kekuatan magnet untuk menarik bola mata Luhan agar tetap menatapnya.

KRINGG~ KRINGG KRINGG…

Bell berbunyi nyaring disetiap penjuru SHS, dua insan yang terus saling tatap menatap tadi sedikit tersentak. Keduanya menatap ke depan kelas dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Ada apa dengan mereka? Hentakan high heels terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah kelas mereka. Kemudian sapaan dari Guru Kwon memecahkan Luhan dan Sehun dari pikirannya masing-masing. Dan mulailah kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti biasa.

.

Istirahat sudah dimulai lima menit lalu, namun Tao masih setia duduk di kursinya. Kelas 1-A, kelas Tao. Hening~ tidak ada suara yang tercipta di ruangan itu. Tao menaruh keningnya diatas meja.. SREETT

Tidak, ia tidak nyaman dengan posisi tersebut, akhirnya ia menempelkan pipi kirinya pada meja. Matanya menerawang ke jendela dihadapannya, namun otaknya bekerja untuk mengingat-ingat seuntai memori yang ada dalam ingatannya.

- FlashBack On -

"Hiks~ Mama.. Ni shenme difang?" seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun, dengan rambut hijau terang menangis meraung-raung di depan sebuah kedai Es Krim. Ia duduk dan menekuk lututnya tepat di samping kedai tersebut. Seakan dunia begitu kejam, tidak ada seorangpun yang memperdulikannya. Sadis? Iya! Namja manis tadi terus terisak. Berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, tapi ia tidak sanggup untuk menghentikannya. Ia mencoba mengulum bagian bawah bibirnya, namun apa daya isakan dari bibir mungilnya justru semakin kencang.

"Ni weishenme?" seorang anak kecil dengan rambut softpink menghampiri seseorang yang kira-kira satu tahun dibawahnya. Tidak mendapat respon, anak berambut softpink tadi bertanya kembali. "Hey? Ni weishenme? Kamu kenapa?" anak tadi berujar lembut.

Merasa ada yang mengajak bicara, namja berambut hijau terang tadi mendongakan kepalanya. Air matanya masih terus mengaliri pipinya yang sudah begitu basah. Matanya dan wajahnya memerah, anak tadi menatap dengan polos seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Ni shi shui?" anak berambut hijau tadi bertanya dengan bahasa China. Tentu saja, ini Beijing, China.

"Wo jiao Xiao Lu Han." Anak kecil berambut softpink yang diketahui bernama Luhan tadi mengulurkan tangannya. Tak lupa senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Wo jiao Huang Zi Tao." Dengan sedikit ragu, Tao, anak yang berambut hijau tadi menerima uluran tangan dari Luhan. "Kamu menangis?" Tanya Luhan dengan begitu lembut seraya berjongkok di hadapan Tao. Tak tahan akan kelembutan dari Luhan, Tao tiba-tiba saja menerjang tubuh Luhan. Luhan kecil tersentak dan hampir terjungkang ke belakang. Tapi ia mengerti akan keadaan Tao. '_Kashian Tao_' batin Luhan.

"Lulu Ge~?" Panggil Tao pelan. "Kenapa Tao?" Luhan menundukan kepalanya ke bawah untuk melihat ekspresi Tao. Tapi yang didapatinya hanya pucuk kepala Tao. Ternyata Tao masih betah dalam dekapan hangat Luhan. #Ciyyeee *ditendang*

"Lulu ge lihat Mama Tao tidak?" Tanya Tao sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Tao de Mama?" Ulang Luhan seraya berfikir. "Memangnya Mama Tao seperti apa?" Luhan bertanya. "Mama Tao pake baju merah, pakai celana panjang. Terus rambutnya pendek. Mama Tao sangat cantik. Cuma Mama Tao itu Laki-laki." Ujar Tao dengan polos. "HAAAHHH?!" saking kagetnya, Luhan lupa kalau dia habis makan pete, pake teriak-teriakan lagi. Kan B-A-U. Alhasil, Tao kecil menutup hidungnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Muka Luhan memerah, sungguh Luhan kecil sangat malu. Tadi pagi Mamanya masak pete, katanya itu makanan khas dari Indonesia. Akhirnya Luhan kecil nyobain petenya. Tau-tau, Luhan kecil malah ketagihan -_- (ini Syeo lagi ngarang berlebihan ._.)

"Weishenme ge?" Tanya Tao dengan tidak begitu jelas karena masih menutupi kedua lubang hidungnya. "Mamamu? Laki-laki?" Mata Luhan kecil membulat lucu, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Dan bulu matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. "Iya.. Memangnya kenapa?" perlahan, Tao memisahkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Panas sekali kalau berpelukan berlama-lama.

"Tidak, ayo gege bantu mencari Mama Tao." Luhan kecil bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk lututnya, membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada lutut mulusnya. Kegiatan tersebut Luhan diikuti oleh Tao, ia bangkit berdiri. Sesaat ia terdiam, ia memandang Luhan dari ujung kakinya hingga pucuk kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ada tiga kata yang melintas dikepala mungilnya '_Ternyata Luhan-ge pendek._'

"TAOOO….!" Teriakan membahana membuat Tao kecil sadar akan pemikiran-pemikiran kecilnya tadi. Bola matanya bergulir ke arah suara panggilan tersebut. Ia menangkap seorang yeoja, eh ani. Seorang namja cantik berbaju merah dan bercelana panjang melambai-lambai ke arah dia dan Luhan. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk mengingat siapa namja tersebut. '_MAMA?!_'

"MAAAMMMAAAA!" suara khas anak kecil menghiasi ramainya jalanan. Luhan kecil berlarian ke arah namja cantik tadi, dan berkata "Bibi, lain kali jangan tinggalan Baby Tao ya? Luhan pergi dulu. Pai~" setelah berlari lima langkah, Luhan membalikan badannya dan berteriak kencang. " ZAI JIAN BABY TAOOO~"

- Flashback OFF -

" …BY TAOO? HEY?" / "Eh?"

Mata bulat yang mirip dengan hewan panda itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Hal yang ia lihat saat ini adalah wajah dari sosok namja mungil berambut madu yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya -sejajar dengan Tao-. '_mirip Luhan-gege_' batin Tao. Entah kenapa, pikirannya kembali melayang kemana-mana, Namja berambut madu itu, Baekhyun, mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di antara wajahnya dengan wajah Tao.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul semua, Tao mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap lurus kedepan, namun sesaat kemudian, matanya kembali memandang kosong seperti tadi. Baekhyun yang merasa aneh dengan Tao memilih untuk berdiri dan memeluk leher Tao dari belakang. "Ada denganmu Baby?" tanya Baekhyun lembut di telinga Tao. Tao sedikit tersentak, ia memilih untuk tidak melamun lagi. "Anniyo Baekkie-hyung." Jawab Tao pelan. "Ceritalah padaku Baby Tao.." Baekhyun menghirup aroma mint yang kontras dari leher putih jenjang milik Tao dan menghembuskan beberapa napas kecil ke telinganya.

"Eungh~ Hyung~, gelii~~" Tao yang sedang duduk tenang menjadi bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya, tangannya mencengkram lengan mungil Baekhyun yang masih setia melingkar di antara leher jenjangnya. "Hey! Tao-er, Baekhyunnie! Untung kalian ada disini." Seseorang masuk dan menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun pada Tao. Baekhyun dengan sigap langsung melepaskan pelukannya, berdiri dengan tegak dan mundur satu langkah dari belakang kursi Tao. '_Huh~ Untung ada Yi Xing ge. Baekkie-hyung kenapa bersikap seperti itu tadi?_' batin Tao heran. "Ada apa Lay-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun yang diringi dengan sebulir keringat dingin yang menetes indah dari pelipisnya. Gugup eoh? Oh ayolah Yi Xing adalah anak yang polos kok. "Eum.. Ani, hanya menyampaikan pesan Suho-hyung dan Kris-ge. Saat jam pulang sekolah, kalian dan member EXO lainnya disuruh berkumpul di ruang musik untuk menyiapkan lagu dan koreografi." Kata Yi Xing dengan kalem.

"N-ne. Kami akan datang. Benarkan Tao?" tanya Baekhyun pada Tao yang masih duduk dengan tegang(?). "Ne, tenang saja ge. Kami akan datang." Ujar Tao kaku. "Baiklah, aku mau menyusul Suho hyung dulu ne? Pai~"

"Aku rasa Yi Xing-ge menyukai Suho-hyung." Gumam Tao pelan. Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya berada 'dekat' dengan Tao tentu bisa dengan jelas mendengar gumaman tersebut. "Ne, aku juga berfikir begitu. Ah~ Lebih baik kita ke cafetaria saja! Kajja!" Tao yang hendak menolak menjadi pasrah saat pergelangan tangannya sudah ditarik duluan oleh jemari mungil milik Bakhyun.

Cafetaria

Luhan baru saja menginjakan kakinya pada lantai keras nan dingin di kantin yang sangaaaatttt luas milik sekolah EXO Senior High School. Kantin? Sepertinya tidak cocok. Kita sebut saja Cafetaria. Ya.. Syeo rasa itu lebih cocok.

"Bagaimana Lu? Keren bukan?" suara dari seorang namja berpipi bakpao yang berdiri disampingnya merasuki syaraf-syaraf gendang telinga Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang sedang memerhatikan tempat yang sedang ia masuki hanya mengangguk dua kali.

"Terserah gege saja, aku sih lebih tertarik dengan Bubble Tea yang berbentuk kelinci(?)." Jawab Luhan acuh tak acuh sambil berjalan menuju tempat disediakannya berbagai bentuk dan macam kue serta minumannya. Xiumin berdecak pelan. "Aish Lulu~ Kau tidak melihat bahwa ini Bakpao terkeren yang aku punya? Aku tidak sanggup memakannya. KYYAA.." Xiumin memekik keringan sambil menenteng-nenteng sebungkus bakpao berbentuk kelinci. Ia memang sangat heboh jika sudah berurusan dengan makanan yang bernama 'Bakpao' .

"Aish gege! -_- memangnya darimana sih kau dapatkan Bakpao itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran sambil berjalan menuju salah satu meja kosong disana. Seingatnya Xiumin tidak mempunyai stok Bakpao berbentuk kelinci di apartmentnya. "…" hening. Luhan berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Dilihatnya Hyung tercintanya sedang melihat intens ke kotak bungkusan transparan yang ia pegang. "Tidak Tahu."

"!"

"YAK! GEGE! Bagaimana kalau itu sudah diberi mantra-mantra aneh eoh? Makanya jangan asal menerima barang." Luhan menghempaskan kasar pantat berisinya ke kursi yang menjadi sasaran duduknya. Xiumin duduk disebelahnya. "Tapi disana tertulis nama asli dan panggilanku. Berarti dia orang yang dekat denganku. Tapi siapa?" Xiumin bermonolog ria sedangkan Luhan mulai menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Hah~ lebih baik aku mengambil makanan. Lu, aku kesana dulu ne?" Tanya Xiumin "Hng" balas Luhan singkat padat dan gak jelas.

Sepeninggalan Xiumin, Tiba-tiba café tersebut menjadi riuh. Luhan celingak celinguk mencari asal kehebohan ini. "OMO! KAI DATANG KESINI!" / "MANA MANA?" / "KYAAA DIA JUGA BERSAMA SEHUUUNN.. OMONAAA~~"

"KYAA! BENARKAH KAI DAN SEHUN KESISNI?"

"AIGOOOO… MANA SISIRKU?"/ "KYAA SEHUN TAMPAN SEKALI…"

DEG

'_MWOO? Kai? Jong In? Aduh bagaimana ini?_' kedua bola mata Luhan mencari keberadaan Xiumin. Bermaksud menariknya keluar dari tempat ini. Sungguh ia takut dengan sosok yang bernama Kai. Ia selalu merasakan aura bahaya saat berada didekatnya. Ia tidak mengerti aura semacam apa yang menyentuh kulit dan bulu halus tubuhnya jika ia berada didekat Kai.

Saat manik mata Luhan sedang berputar abstrak, justru ia tidak sengaja menangkap tatapan tajam dari Kai yang berjarak 5 meter darinya. 'GAWAT!' entah perasaan atau apa, Kai memang sengaja berjalan menuju meja Luhan dan Kai senantiasa diikuti oleh Sehun disampingnya.

"Hallo noona manis~" aduh! Bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri semua! Ckck. Suara Kai benar-benar terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Luhan. Seperti memiliki kekuatan teleportasi, Kai tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat dihadapan Luhan. "A―apa mau―mu?" tanya Luhan gagap. Dipikirannya hanyalah 'SESEORANG BANTU AKU!' oh ayolah, Kai tidak suka mengigit ataupun memakan orang. -_-

"Mau makan." Kai mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun memilih duduk di kursi yang disebelah Xiumin. 'WHAT THE H*LL?! ITU KAN TEMPAT XIUMIN-GE' oke, siku perempatan muncul di dahi Luhan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal dengan dua orang sok kenal ini. Dan kesal dengan panggilan 'noona manis' dari Kai tadi. Ia juga kesal dengan Xiumin yang belum kembali. Ia kesal dengan Sehun yang seenaknya duduk di tempat Xiumin. Ia kesal dengan Kai! KENAPA IA HARUS KESINI? Baiklah Luhan sedang _bad mood_ saat ini ._.

"SEHUN-AH! Itu tempat Xiumin. Jangan mencurinya!" ujar Luhan sambil mendorong-dorong badan Sehun yang jelas lebih besar darinya. "Luhan-ssi, bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?" potong Kai yang jengah melihat aksi Luhan yang terus mendorong badan Sehun. "TIDAK!" jawab Luhan ketus. Kai menatap tajam pada Luhan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Luhan. "YAK! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT DENGAMU!" Luhan terus meronta-ronta dari cengkraman kuat Kai. "Aigoo. Tanganku memerah~" Luhan menatap nanar pada pergelangan tangannya yang mulai berubah warna. Merekapun meninggalkan orang-orang disana yang sedang cengo melihat aksi pemaksaan tadi, termasuk Xiumin. '_Aigo! Anak itu lagi. Mau apa sih dia?_' bisik Xiumin pada dirinya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi membeli makanan, tetapi langsung mengekor langkah Kai dan Luhan yang sudah agak jauh di depannya.

Ia juga melihat Sehun -member EXO (setau Xiumin)- yang tepat lima 7 langkah di depannya. '_Dia juga menguntit?_' batinnya penasaran.

"Hey kau membawaku kemana eoh? Tanganku sakit, pabbo!" Luhan yang terus di seret-seret(?) oleh Kai semakin memberontak. "HEY KKAMJONG, JAWAB AKU!" bentak Luhan kesal. Kai berhenti. Luhan berhenti. Sehun ikut berhenti. Xiumin yang tidak tahu situasi terus jalan sampai menabrak punggungnya Sehun.

BRUK

"AW!" Xiumin mengelus pelan batang hidungnya dengan kasih sayang. Sehun yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dibelakangnya langsung menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang masih mengelus-elus batang hidungnya. "Nugu?" Tanya Sehun. "Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Xiumin balik. "Tidak." Jawab Sehun sekenanya. Xiumin melotot. O.O

"YAK! Memangnya kemarin arwah kau kemana, eoh? Jelas-jelas kemarin aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku sebagai salah satu anggota EXO sepertimu. Kau pikun atau bagaimana sih? Lagi pula aku ini gege dari teman sebangkumu. Setidakterkenalkah aku ini?" dumel Xiumin pada Sehun. Seketika terjadi hujan lokal di muka Sehun. '_IYUH! JOROK'_ batinnya. Sehun berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab 'Oh' dengan singkat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, gege, Sehun-ssi?" suara yang tekstur lembut menyapa gendang telinga tiga orang lain yang ada disana. Luhan bertanya dengan wajah tidak mengerti. Sementara namja yang masih setia mengcengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan seperti menebar aura gelap. Matanya memancarkan tatapan '_kalian-sangat-mengganggu_'

"Luluuuu~ Kau diapakan makhluk hitam ini eoh?" XIumin langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dari Kai. Namun, Kai tidak melepasnya. Luhan? Ia sedang menahan perih pada pergelangannya. "Gege~ tanganku sakit." Rengek Luhan. "Hey Kai. Lepaskanlah dia." Pintah Sehun. Kai mendelik tajam pada Sehun. "Tidak usah ikut campur urusanku, Oh Sehun! Dan kau memang tidak berhak untuk ikut campur." Emosi Kai benar-benar tidak stabil saat ini.

"KIM JONG IN! Hentikan perbuatan sia-siamu. Kau ingin mencari apa darinya? Kebahagiaan uh?" balas Sehun dengan nada mengejek. "Terserah kau saja." Kai menghempaskan tangan Luhan dengan kasar yang dibalas ringisan kecil dari pemiliknya. "Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Xiumin entah pada siapa. "Berhati-hatilah dengan dia." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Setelahnya ia beranjak pergi dari tempat tadi, meninggalkan Luhan dan Xiumin yang masih bingung dengan sifat Kai.

[Sepulang Sekolah Ruang Musik EXO SHS]

Suho memasuki ruang musik dengan membawa beberapa kertas di tangannya. Kris yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang telah tersusun rapi berniat untuk membantu Suho. "Hey Joon Myun, kertas apa saja ini?" tanya setelah mengambil ahli sebagian kertas-kertas tadi. "Ini kertas syarat-syarat lomba, kertas absen, dan kertas not." Jawab Suho seadanya.

"Kalian semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Suho pada anak-anak lainnya yang terlihat sedang mengobrol ringan. Kris kini telah kembali duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan. "Maaf aku terlambat!" belum sempat anak-anak disana menjawab, tetapi kedatangan sosok tiang listrik dengan senyum pepsodent telah membuktikan kalau belum semuanya hadir. "Baiklah, lebih baik aku mengabsen." Ia menarik sebuah napas kemudian…

"Byun Baek Hyun?"

"Aku disini~" sepotong(?) nada ceria menjawab.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Hadir saem." Suho menaikan alisnya :/

"Huang Zi Tao?

"Ada."

"Kim Jong Dae?"

"HADIR!"

'Kim Joon Myun? Baiklah aku hadir' bisiknya dalam hati.

"Kim Min Seok ―Kris ―Oh Sehoon ―Park Chan Yeol ―Xi Luhan?"

"…hadir"

" dan terakhir.. Zhang Yi Xing?"

Tidak ada sahutan. "Zhang Yi Xing?" ulang Suho. Sama seperti tadi, tidak ada sahutan. Yang lain sedang mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Yi Xing. "Lay-ah?" tanya Suho, ia mengalihan tatapannya pada kertas-kertas tadi. TIDAK ADA YI XING! 'Kemana dia?' batinnya bingung. "Ada yang tau dia kemana?" Semuanya menggeleng serempak dan itu membuat Suho tambah panik. Tidak biasanya Yi Xing telat atau menghilang. "A―aku akan mencarinya sebentar. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya." Pamit Suho dan berlalu pada pintu ruang musik.

CEKLEK CEKLEK BLAM BLAM

Tunggu? Terdengar seperti dua pintu yang terbuka-tutup. "Loh? Suho hyung kemana?" tanya sebuah sosok yang berada di dekat pintu toilet ruang musik. Semua mata memandang ke arah pintu toilet. Sosok itu… Lay? ZHANG YI XING? WHAT THE ASDFGHJKL*? Jadi ?!

"SUHOOOOOO HYUUUUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG YIII XINGGGG ADDAAAAAAAA DIIIISSSSIIIINNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…" teriak Baek Hyun yang berkolaborasi dengan suara Chen. W.O.W

[Skip Time]

"Kau membuatku khawatir tadi!" kata Suho datar pada Yi Xing setelah mereka sudah selesai dengan acara 'membuat lagu dan koreografi'. Yi Xing mem-pout-out-kan bibirnya. Ugh! How cute? "YAK! Itu kan bukan salahku hyung!" balas Yi Xing. Memang benar bukan? Dia memang tidak salah apa-apa. Suhonya saja yang terlalu khawatir! '_eh? Suho hyung khawatir padaku?_' tanya Yi Xing pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa pipinya tiba-tiba memerah saat memikirkannya. Suho menautkan alisnya saat melihat perubahan warna di pipi Yi Xing. '_Ada apa dengannya?_'

Diulurkannya tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dahi Yi Xing. Telapak tangannya kini sukses mendarat mulus di dahi Yi Xing. "tidak panas kok." Gumam Suho pelan. "Aku tidak sakit!" balas Yi Xing yang kemudian membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang musik dengan wajah yang tambah memerah.

Library

"_Gege pulang saja dulu__― __Aku mau mengerjakan pr dlu di perpus__― __Ne, tidak akan pulang terlalu malam__―__ Baiklah, Zai Jian, ge_" PIIPP~ Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Xiumin, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke perpustakaan sekolahnya. Seperti yang ia bilang tadi, ia memang mau mengerjakan tugas disini.

"Annyeong ajhumma^^" sapa Luhan pada ahjumma penjaga perpus. "Annyeong. Kau anak baru ya? Ajhumma tidak pernah melihatmu." Tanya ajhumma yang berumur sekitar 40an. "Ne ahjumma. Aku baru beberapa hari disini." Jawab Luhan seadanya. "Heum, pantas. Siapa namamu nak?" tanya ajhumma tadi. "Xi Luhan imnida~" balas Luhan seraya membungkukan badannya. "KYAA! Kau sopan sekali eoh? Jarang-jarang ada yeoja sepertimu, nak!" Luhan sweatdrop. '_lagi-lagi aku dikira yeoja_' batinnya miris. Susah sih kalau punya wajah baby face gitu. "A―aku namja, ahjumma." Ahjumma penjaga perpus cengo. "Mian, ahjumma tidak tahu. Kalau begitu silakan masuk ke perpus. Barangkali ada buku yang mau kamu pinjam~"

"Arraseo, ahjumma. Aku tinggal dulu ne?" sang ahjumma mengangguk kecil.

Jemari lentik Luhan menelurusi setiap deretan judul buku yang tertata rapi tersebut. Otaknya mengulang-ngulang sepatah kata, _'SEJARAH KOREA'_. Setelah hampir lima menit mencari buku yang tepat, akhirnya kedua bola mata Luhan menemukan yang sedang di cari oleh sang pemilik tangan dan mata. "History of Korea" gumam Luhan. Sejenak bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulus karena berhasil menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Namun, senyum tersebut berubah menjadi kerutan di dahinya.

SRET SRET

Ia terus menarik buku itu keluar dari tempatnya, tapi buku tersebut seolah tertahan sesuatu.

SRETT

Ia mencoba menarik lebih keras lagi. Nihil. Tetap tidak bisa, sedangkan tangannya yang masih setia menggenggam buku tersebut perhalan-lahan merasakan sebuah tarikan kecil dari arah yang berlawanan darinya. "Bukunya aneh." Komentarnya. Takut akan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, akhirnya dengan sedikit tidak rela ia melepas buku yang sedari tadi ia genggam dengan erat.

SRREETT

GUBRAKK

"Argh! Appo!" terdengar suara rintihan namja dari sisi sebelah. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengitip dari cela-cela buku untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelahnya matanya membelalak lebar!

"Aigoo.."

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong chingu-deul. Ada yang tau gak? Syeo lagi kese bangetl, kok cobaan hidup itu banyak banget ya? Battery laptop Syeo rusak! Bayangin deh, harga battery laptop kan mahal T.T

Terus, pas Syeo mau ngetik pake listrik (jadi batterynya dicabut) eh modemnya yang rusak. Ga kedeteksi, setelah di cek ternyata keserang virus. Astaga. Tuhan! Kuatkan Syeo! *curhat*

Oke, kembali ke ffn. MMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFF karena Syeo sangat terlambat update. Beneran deh Syeo padahal bikin jadwalnya tuh 1 sampai 2 minggu. Eh malah kayak gini. Maafin Syeo ne? Syeo ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang mereview ff ini, dan Syeo mau jawab review dari kalian dulu. Check it out!

**HyunRa: **Hahaha Syeo sendiri juga gegeret. Gimana gitu (?) padahal kan yang nulis cerita aye -_-

**Chlie hanariunnse: **makasih chingu. Gapapa kok, yang penting mah review ^^. Gomawo ud nge-review nde?

**ByunnaPark: **KrisHan moment? Wkawkaw, buat chingu entar Syeo bikin deh :D. Gomawo chingu ud nge-review terus. I LOVE ByunnaPark (?) *apa-ini*

**Rhie95: ** Gwaenchana. Yang penting ud nge-review ^^. Untuk masalah Kai, nanti akan rahasianya bakal terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Syeo-pun berharap kalau Kai depresi karena ditinggal Syeo *eh. *NO WAY!* jangan sampe kejadian beneran tuh -_- . Gomawo ud review, review lagi ne? *maksa* wkawka canda ._.v

**RHZHH 261220: **bermula dari Saus, berakhir dengan *ehhmm*. Gomawo ne ud review? :D

**Hunniedeer1: **Syeo harusnya sih update antara 1 sampai 2 minggu, Cuma ini gara-gara battery laptop sama modem. Jadi telat banget updatenya. Mianhe ne? sekarang ud update kok :D untuk HunHan dan KaiLu momentnya, nanti Syeo usahakan. Gamsa ud nge-review ^^

**EXOfan: **HunHan atau KaiLu ya? Wkwawka, yang pasti ini berujung dengan Official Pairing kok. Waktu Kris yang satu bulan itu, sesuai dengan tanggal perlombaan BoyBandnya itu lho. Jadi sehabis hari lombanya, Kris harus kasih jawaban. Pulang ke China atau ngga.

**Diandeer: ** Okesip! Syeo usahakan. Gamsa ud nge-review :D

**Luhandeer: **Hahaha Syeo cekikikan sendiri review dari chingu. Ah~ Luhan memang manis. Saking manisnya sampai digerogotin semut *eh

**Tehehe: **Gomawo chingu ud review. Ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ne? hehehe

**Rency35:** KYYAAA! CHINGUUU…. MIANHEEEEE! Beneran deh Syeo lagi ketiban masalah. Battery laptop Syeo rusak, ditambah modem Syeo keserang virus, ga bisa connect. Aigoo. Syeo aja hampir setress.. mianhe ne? Ini Syeo ud update kok. Jeongmal gamsa ud mereview ^^


	7. Chapter 7

I LOVE SEOUL

Summary: Luhan seorang namja manis kelahiran China, yang diminta kedua orang tuanya untuk mencari dan membawa pulang Gege-nya yang nekat kabur ke Seoul, karena sudah terlalu muak dengan perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Berbekal sebuah alamat, nama dan segala fasilitas dari Appanya, Luhan berangkat ke Korea. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Let's read ^^ BoysLove/ HunHan/ AllxLuhan/ Crack Pair/ Ending with Official Pair.

Summary kepanjangan -_-

Rate: T (+)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor berkisar 0,0001% (udah diitung pake kalkulator barusan), Brothership and SCHOOL LIFE.

Author: YeoSyeo

Cast: EXO-K (Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun), EXO-M (Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chen, dan Tao), etc

**WARN!NG: Typos berterbangan, OOC (maybe), Feelnya ga dapet -_-, membosankan, ini ide tiba-tiba nongol di otak Syeo. Jadi, daripada pusing-pusing mikirin sendiri, mending di share. Iya gak? Iya dong! -_- **

Maaf kalo cerita Syeo kurang bagus. Mungkin ada yang bisa kasih saran? Syeo dengan senang hati akan menampung saran-saran kalian. Hihihi :D

Annyeong chingudeul. Xoxo (kiss&hug)~ Syeo kembali lagi dengan chapter 6 :D ada yang nungguin gak? Oh ia, Syeo kembali mau ngucapin TERIMA KASIH buat yang udah nge-REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, ataupun yang udah BACA FF buatan Syeo ini. Syeo harap setiap kali ada yang baca, tinggalin jejak ne? Hehehe. GBU and langsung aja!

**Preview Chapter**

"History of Korea" gumam Luhan. Sejenak bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulus karena berhasil menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Namun, senyum tersebut berubah menjadi kerutan di dahinya.

SRET SRET

Ia terus menarik buku itu keluar dari tempatnya, tapi buku tersebut seolah tertahan sesuatu.

SRETT

Ia mencoba menarik lebih keras lagi. Nihil. Tetap tidak bisa, sedangkan tangannya yang masih setia menggenggam buku tersebut perhalan-lahan merasakan sebuah tarikan kecil dari arah yang berlawanan darinya. "Bukunya aneh." Komentarnya. Takut akan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, akhirnya dengan sedikit tidak rela ia melepas buku yang sedari tadi ia genggam dengan erat.

SRREETT

GUBRAKK

"Argh! Appo!" terdengar suara rintihan namja dari sisi sebelah. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengitip dari cela-cela buku untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelahnya matanya membelalak lebar!

"Aigoo.."

.˙˚˙.

**Chapter 7**

Happy Reading ^^

"Aigoo.." Luhan yang melihat seorang namja berambut madu sedang duduk di lantai, atau lebih tepatnya jatuh langsung berlari balik ke arah bilik yang ditempati namja itu. Luhan melihat ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil orang tadi. "Hey, gwaencaha?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Ia berjalan mendekat hingga kini berada tepat dihadapan namja yang masih sedang duduk itu.

Namja itu mendongak, Luhan terkejut! Dia mengenal namja dihadapannya. Dia Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, si Namja Ceria pecinta _eyeliner_.

"Ternyata Buku Sejarah Korea itu mengerikan." Gumam Baekhyun. "OH?! Jadi, daritadi kau juga menarik-narik buku itu?" Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Baekhyun yang langsung disambut baik olehnya. "Jadi kau juga menariknya? Pantasnya bukunya aneh. Aku pikir..."

"… Ada hal mistis?" tebak Luhan yang dibalas anggukan mantap dari Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. "SSTTT!" mendengar desisan dari penghuni disana. Akhirnya mereka berdua mengecilkan volume tertawanya. " Hihihi..Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa berfikiran seperti itu. Parno sekali!" komentar Baekhyun. "Ne! Aku setuju denganmu. Harusnya aku bisa menafsirkan bahwa buku itu ditarik dari seberang, ckck"

"Jadi… Siapa yang akan pinjam dulu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kita pakai bersama disini?" tawar Luhan seraya menggaruk kecil pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Oke! Aku setuju!"

"Kris-eu?" teriak Suho dari lantai bawah sebuah ruang tamu Mansion mewah. Punya siapa lagi kalau bukan punya keluarga Kim? "Ye? Ada apa?" Kris turun dari tangga dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya. "Aigoo. Pakailah bajumu! Berantakan sekali sih?" omel Suho. Hey! Suho itu anti dengan kata 'kotor' dan 'berantakan'. "Nanti sajalah. Lanjut! Ada apa memanggilku?" Kris mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa disana, disebelah Suho. "Ani. Hanya saja.., ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Kris menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Luhan itu adik kandungmu atau bukan?" Suho bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Terlihat sekali kalau Kris gugup saat ini juga. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Suho bisa menanyakan hal seperti ini? Batinnya resah. "kalau kau tidak mau menjawab sekarang juga tidak apa-apa." Suho beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah.

"Dia bukan adik kandungku~" ujar Kris lirih. Suho menghentikan langkah kakinya dan tersenyum kecil. "Sudah kuduga." Dia membalikan badannya dan menghadap Kris. "Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" Suho kembali duduk pada tempatnya yang tadi. Kris menarik napas panjang. "Katakan padaku kalau ini rahasia." Kris mengulurkan tangannya. "DEAL!" Suho menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Orang tua Luhan sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil." Mata Suho membelalak lebar. Apa-apaan ini. Pembukaan yang begitu menusuk! Astaga.. "Orang tuanya dan orang tuaku adalah sahabat baik. Dulu akku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, suatu hari orang tuaku membawanya ke rumah dan menyuruhku untuk menganggap dia sebagai adik kandungku sendiri…"

"..dan kau tidak bertanya apa-apa?" tanya Suho sarkastik pada Kris. "Memangnya kau tidak penasaran dengannya?" timpalnya lagi. Kris menggeleng pelan, "memangnya peduli apa aku dengannya? Seperti tidak tau sifatku saja~"

"hn? Jadi kenapa kalian bisa sedekat ini sekarang?" –Suho.

"Ituuu―" entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Kris menjadi tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas saat ini. Suho bergidik ngeri melihat Kris yang seperti itu. "Kau tidak boleh tau kalau soal itu. Yasudah, aku kembali ke kamar dulu. Pai~" Suho semakin bingung dibuatnya. '_Sebenarnya ada apa sih?_' tanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengacak-acak rambut depannya.

.

[Jong In's Apartement}

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan saat istirahat tadi?" Sehun yang baru saja dipersilakan masuk oleh Jong In aka Kai langsung menyemburnya dengan pertanyaan mengenai 'L-U-H-A-N'. Kai membuka kulkasnya, kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral dari sana.

GLUK –Ahh

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya berbicara **berdua** saja dengannya. Ada yang salah?" Ucap Kai sarkastik dengan penekanan pada kata 'berdua'. "Kau benar-benar akan memilih dia untuk cafemu?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Kai menatap tajam pada Sehun. Hey! Itukan urusannya dengan Luhan. Buat apa dia bertanya terus? "Kalau dia tidak mau bagaimana?" Oh Sehun. Sepertinya kau telah memancing kemarahan dari seorang pemuda Kim dihadapanmu ini. "Berhentilah mengurusiku Oh Sehun! TAU APA KAU TENTANG AKU ?! KAU ITU CUMA SAHABAT YANG MENUMPANG DI RUMAHKU! KEMANA KAU SAAT ORANG TUAKU SEKARAT DAN MENINGGAL, HUH?" habis sudah kesabaran dari Kim Jong In.

CRASH~

Botol kosong yang ia pegangpun sudah damai dialam tong sampah, sang pemilik melemparnya keras dan tepat tanpa melihat sang objek. Jeongmal daebak! "Kai-ah. Maafkan aku, kau tau kan saat itu aku sungguh sedang ada kelas dance hingga malam. Mianhe Kai~" Gotcha! Itu kelemahan Sehun. Ia selalu saja menjadi rapuh saat Kai mengungkit-ngungkit kesalahan dimasa lalunya. Ya, kesalahan dimasa Junior High Schoolnya, kesalahan dan kejadian itulah yang membuat Kai seperti ini. Ia terlalu terobsesi terhadap hal yang menarik baginya.

Kai memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Bodo amat! Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadinya. Sehun menghela napas, sungguh sepotong demi sepotong kisah masa lalunya kembali mengitar di otak cerdasnya. Saat orang tua Sehun dengan sangat tega membuang anak sepertinya karena dulu ia memang cacat, ia tidak bisa berbicara. Ia hanya mampu mengucapkan huruf vokal diusianya yang 7 tahun. Ia tidak bisa membaca, menulis,.. ia… cacat. Dengan amat ketidakberperikemanusiaan kedua orang tuanya 'menitipkan'nya pada orang tua Kai.

Mereka mengajari Sehun segala hal, Kai menyayangi Sehun, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Ia lebih menyukai keluarga Kai yang sederhana ketimbang keluarnya yang mewah tanpa kasih sayang. Atau mereka memang tidak punya hati sampai menelantarkan dan membuang Sehun. Salah siapa jika Sehun tidak bisa berbicara, membaca dan menulis? Memangnya siapa yang mengajarinya? Orang tuanya? Tidak. Mereka lebih mementingkan yang namanya 'harta duniawi'. Bertahun-tahun orang tuanya menghilang, seakan ditelan bumi. Semenjak saat itu, ia mengesahkan bahwa Eommanya adalah Ny. Kim, Appanya adalah Tn. Kim, dan Hyungnya adalah Kim Jong In. semua nampak bahagia. Sampai kecelakaan maut datang menyapa Eomma dan Appa angkatnya.

"Kau masih disana?" kepala Kai menyembul dari kamarnya, kedua bola matanya menatap Sehun yang sedang menatap kosong 'sesuatu' yang berada tepat di depannya. "SEHUN-AH!" Teriak Kai.

"EH? NE?" Sehun celingak celinguk saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara milik Kai. "Haahh~ Sudahlah, kembali ke apartmentmu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu―saudaraku." Ujar Kai pelan dan semakin pelan saat ia menyebutkan kata 'saudaraku' barusan. Seketika mood Sehun langsung menanjak drastis. Ia tersenyum tulus pada saudaranya dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne? Pai~.. Kai Hyung!"

JLEB

Kai mematung di ambang pintu kamarnya. 'Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne? Pai~.. Kai Hyung!'. _Kai hyung. Kai hyung. Kai hyung._

'_Kai hyung. Minuman apa ini namanya? Enak thekali. Kalau hyung mau, hyung boleh mencobanya. Aku dapat dari Guru Kwang. Nih.' _

'_Kai hyung! Lihat, Thehun thudah bertambah tinggi. Weekkk :P'_

'_Kai hyung! Hyung terluka? Aigoo.. tunggu thebentar ne. Aku ambil P3K dulu. Thebentar, jangan kabur.'_

"_Hiks~ Kai hyung. Aku nakal sama eomma ya? Hiks~ aku tidak bermakthud untuk memecahkan piring itu hyung! Hiks~ Thehun nakal.." _

'_Kai hyung. Thehun menyanyangi hyung.'_

'_Hikss EOMMAA! APPPAA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN SEHUN DAN KA__―hiks―Kai hyung__! AAARRGGHH..EOMAAAA APPPPAAAA! hiks~'_

'_Hyunggg.. Sungguh aku tadi ada kelas sampai malam, dan.. hiks…Dan aku tidak percaya ini terjadi. Sungguh hyung. AKU JUGA KEHILANGAN MEREKA!'_

Tanpa sadar cairan bening perlahan-lahan turun menghiasi kedua pipi Kai. Dengan kasar ia menghapus cairan cairan tersebut dan membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu menuju ke tempat tidur.

'

Suasana malam ini begitu sejuk, langit hitam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang tersebut membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa terbang ke dunia lain. Aktivitas di kota Seoul ini sangatlah padat, bahkan hingga saat ini. Seakan tidak ada malam bagi si kota Seoul.

PUK

"Kyung-ie ya?"

"Eh? Lay-ge? Sedang apa disini?"

"Oh. Hanya membeli beberapa bungkus kripik Lay's(?) dan minuman." Jawab Yi Xing alias Lay sambil mengangkat satu kantong plastik putih.

"Jahat sekali kau, ge! Masa memakan speciesmu sendiri?" pemuda bermata bulat itu menjulurkan lidahnya yang menghasilkan kekehan dari pemuda dihadapannya ini. "Kau sendiri sedang apa Kyung-ie?"

"Menjalankan amanat eomma." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, ia menunjukan sebuah kertas dengan panjang 10x15 cm tersebut pada Yi Xing. Dengan seksama, ia meneliti tulisan-tulisan yang tertulis rapi disana. ' _+8203 800xx - Ma Price Kim' _ Yi Xing memutar otaknya.

"Uh? Nomor telepon siapa ini Kyung-ie? Kim? Kim siapa?" Alisnya mengkerut, ia sedang berpikir segala kemungkinan tentang 'Kim'. Kyungsoo dengan gerakan kliat langsung menarik kembali kertas yang ia tunjukan. Ia membaca isi dari kertas tersebut dan matanya mebelalak lebar! "OMOOOOO! AKU SALAH MENGAMBIL KERTASSSS! KYYYAAA…" Yi Xing dengan sigap menyumbat kedua lubang telinganya. '_Huft~ hampir saja telingaku rusak -_-' _

"Memangnya yang kau sebut 'Ma Prince Kim' itu siapa?" tanya Yi Xing dengan mode 'KEPO' pada Kyungsoo yang telah selesai berteriak histeris. "Ituu..Aduh, aku.." Kyungsoo terlihat gelalapan menjawab pertanyaan dari Yi Xing. "Aku aku kenapa?" Yi Xing terlihat tidak sabaran. "Ani, aku pulang dulu ne? Paii~ sampai jumpa besok Lay-ge." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berlari menjauhi Yi Xing yang masih dalam keadaan kepo akut.

"Aissh jinjjayooo.. Bikin penasaran saja~" monolognya, dan melangkah pulang.

"Lho? Itu bukannya Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol?" karena memang dasarnya Yi Xing itu orang yang sangat 'kepo', maka ia memutuskan untuk menguntit dua orang yang ia tebak-tebak sebagai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kaki-kakinya membawanya pada sebuah pohon besar di taman dekat sekolah. Ah! Dia kehilangan jejak mereka. Matanya menulusuri setiap sudut taman tersebut. Tidak! Dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya dan dua ahjussi mabuk. Eh ~?!

"KA- KABBBUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR~~"

'

"Masih ada Yi Xing-ge disana?" tanya sosok mungil ber_eyeliner_ pada namja tinggi di hadapannya. Ia merasa sesak jika terus menerus dijepit antara batang pohon dan dada manusia di depannya. "Tidak, baru saja dia pergi." Suara bass menyahuti pertanyaan dari sosok mungil tadi, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong-dorong kecil dada bidang yang tepat di wajahnya sekarang. "Aigoo. Kau kenapa sih, Baekki?" Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya agar ia dapat melihat wajah dari Baekhyun. "Aniyo, kau―menyingkirlah. Aku sesak, kau tau?" Baekhyun terus saja mendorong dada Chanyeol.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" pintah Chanyeol, ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Ak―aku.. Tidak tau _ah_! Aku mau pulang!" kali ini Baekhyun mendorong kasar dada Chanyeol dan membuat pemiliknya sedikit mundur kebelakang. Namun, dengan kecepatan kilat, ia meletakan tangan kanannya di samping kiri kepala Baekhyun. Dan tangan kirinya diletakan di samping kanan pinggang Baekhyun, mengunci penuh tubuhnya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Cukup katakan 'IYA' atau 'TIDAK' apa susahnya sih?" Chanyeol menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Kedua iris matanya menatap penuh pada bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka dan sedikit mengkilat karena efek dari cahaya sang rembulan. "Su―sudah kubilang, aku.. Aku masih bingung." Baekhyun terus memundurkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan napas Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin terasa hangat di wajahnya.

"IYA atau TIDAK!" Baekhyun tersentak dengan bentakan Chanyeol. Tidak adakah waktu untuk kembali berfikir?

"Chan―eumhh" Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya melemas seketika saat sebuah bibir menempel tepat di bibirnya. Rasanya begitu lembut, kenyal, dan.. basah?

Tidak cukup dengan menempel saja, Chanyeol mulai mengemut bibir bagian bawah Baekhyun. Menghisapnya dan mengigitnya sehingga Baekhyun sedikit memekik dan membukakan pintu untuk lidah nakal Chanyeol. Tangan kiri Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun, ia tau bahwa tubuh lawan ciumannya ini telah amat lemas.

Tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah belakang tengkuk Baekhyun, menekannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka dan membuatnya seperti tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka. Lidah Chanyeol bertemu dengan lidah Baekhyun, ia mendorong-dorongnya seakan mengajak untuk bertarung. Lidah Chanyeol melilit lidah Baekhyun dan membuat saliva entah milik siapa, mengalir pelan dari sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Eunghh~ Yeolhhhmmh" Baekhyun melenguh pelan, setelahnya ia kembali mendorong dada Chanyeol dan memekik tertahan karena kesulitan bernapas. Sadar akan kadar oksigen yang menipis, dengan berat hati Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya untuk sekedar melihat wajah namja yang ia sukai itu. Tidak pernah berubah, tetap saja cantik. Dan bertambah cantik saat ada dua semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipi namja itu. Tidak! Ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka. Mereka bahkan pernah melakukannya beberapa kali. Tapi tidak ada tali yang mengikat mereka selain tali persahabatan. Wajarkah jika sesama sahabat saling berciuman seperti tadi?

Kedua manik mata Chanyeol kembali menatap bibir Baekhyun yang memerah, semakin menggoda saja pikirnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya kembali dan mengeluarkan lidahnya. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat kembali menyapu permukaan bibirnya. Sebuah benda lunak tak bertulang, lidah Chanyeol. Dan selanjutnya adalah bagian yang disukainya. Sebuah pelukan hangat untuknya, dan sebuah kata 'saranghae' untuknya. Baekhyun tidak menolak semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya, justru ia menyukainya! Tapi.. Soal perasaannya, ia tidak mau terburu-buru.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Tetapi, masih terlihat seorang namja manis bertubuh ramping sedang mengacak-acak isi tas dengan gantungan rusa biru yang setia bergelantungan di resleting tasnya.

BRAKK

Isi dari tasnya tergeletak sempurna diatas meja. Luhan menggaruk acak rambutnya. 'AISH! KUNCI APARTEMENTKU HILANGG!' rutuknya dalam hati. Kedua tangannya masih setia mengobrak-abrik barang-barangnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ada sepasang mata tengah memperhatinkannya sejak sepuluh menit lalu.

"Kau mencari ini?" tanya seorang namja ber_milky-skin_ yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyodorkan sebuah kunci. Mata Luhan bersinar-sinar saat melihat benda yang berada pada gengaman Sehun. "Ah! Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" tanyanya seraya ingin menggapai kunci itu.

SRET

"Tck! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menaruh kunci itu di atas wastafel?" Sehun menarik kembali tangannya yang berisi kunci apartement Luhan. "Eh? Wastafel?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan mem_pout-out_kan bibir_cherry_ nya, sel-sel otaknya bekerja sempurna untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian yang berhubungan dengan 'wastafel'. "Ah! Iya." Luhan tersentak sendiri saat ia mengingat kejadian dimana ia sedang menerima telepon dari Kris. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_nya, dan tanpa sengaja kunci yang berada di kantong celananya terjatuh. Ia mengambil kunci itu dan menaruhnya sementara di atas wastafel. Entah karena terlalu asyik atau apa, tapi ia benar-benar melupakan sang kunci dan berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan santai.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau itu punyaku?" Tanyanya sambil memasukan kembali buku-buku serta barang lainnya yang berserakan di atas meja. _Toh, _kuncinya sudah ketemu 'kan?

"Menurutmu, siapa yang memiliki nama 'Xiao Lu' dan gantungan bambi selain kau?" Sehun memutar-mutarkan kunci apartement Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. "Hehehe.." Luhan nyengir ga jelas. "Kalau begitu, kembalikan padaku." Lanjutnya dengan menadahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Sehun.

"Ada syaratnya." Sehun ber_smirk. _

"Cih pelit sekali kau!" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Astaga! Bisa-bisa Sehun menerkam(?)mu, nak. "Yasudah kalau tidak mau." Sehun mulai berjalan keluar dari kelas dan masih memutar-mutar kunci Luhan sambil bersiul-siul.

Beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di pintu, tetapi teriakan Luhan menghentikannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat Luhan bertanya "Baiklah, apa syaratnya? Awas kalau syaratnya yang aneh-aneh!"

Sehun berbalik. "Cukup temani aku besok." Senyum mengembang dikedua sudut bibirnya. Ia melemparkan kunci apartement Luhan pada pemiliknya. HAP! "Ku tunggu di halaman belakang setelah pulang sekolah." Ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas 1-B.

"Kok lebih mirip kencan, ya?" monolog Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua pipinya merona saat kata-kata 'kencan' menghantui benaknya. "Astaga. Hentikan pemikiran itu Xi Luhan!" Luhan menepuk pelan kedua pipinya yang masih dihiasi semburat pink yang menggemaskan.

Sementara sepasang mata yang sedari tadi melihat SEMUA adegan tersebut menggeram marah. 'Cih! Aku keduluan!" umpatnya. Ia meremas kedua jemarinya sendiri hingga kuku-kukunya berubah menjadi warna putih. 'Lihat saja besok. Ku hancurkan acaramu, Oh Sehun.'

.'.'.

To Be Continuous

KYYYAAAA!

SYEO BARU PERTAMA KALI NULIS ADEGAN KISSEUU… Astaga, mian kalo ngga bikin gereget, ne? Syeo masih newbie *bow*

Haalllooo semuaaaa… Entah kenapa udah dua kali Syeo terlambat update . hampir dua minggu nih. Ckck, susah banget kalo di kejar-kejar deathline tugas. Mianhe ne para readers?

Oh ia, Syeo sempet ngelirik Summary sebuah FF HUNHAN. Nah Summary'nya itu mirip banget sama FF ini. Astaga, Syeo ga mau baca ah~ Kenapa? Gak sanggup! . semoga aja ceritanya ga sama *Amin*.

Syeo juga lagi sedih nih, yang nge-review ff ini kayaknya makin dikit aja deh. Tapi, gapapa lah. Yang penting masih ada yang nge-support Syeo. Walaupun sempet putus asa juga. Hehe, Syeo kebanyakan curcol kayaknya -_-

Pokonya JEONGMAL GOMAWO buat semua malaikat Syeo yang udah review, favorite ataupun memfollow cerita ini. Tuhan memberkati kalian~

Balasan Review:

**Xiaolu odult: **HunHan moment? Chapter depan banyak HunHan momentnya kok :). WKwkwk Kai mau dibuang kemana nih? Kasian amat -_- udah dapet peran beginian, eh diminta buang sama chingu pula. Serasa kayak ampas *uups #dicincang

**Fujoshi203:** Wkwkwk gapapa kok, aku seneng baca review yang panjang2. Yang pendek aja udah bikin teriak-teriak apa lagi review yang panjang? *ga penting juga* -_- Tao perasaannya masih abstrak. Luhan udah tinggal di apartement pemberian Papanya. Sedangkan Kris udah adem ayem tinggal di Mansionnya Suho. Ckck numpang mulu kerjaannya xD

**HyunRa:** Wkwkwk iya, ini ngetiknya sekarang pake listik u,u untung kaga mati lampu *jangan sampeeeeeeeee* pertamanya aku bikin itu Chanyeol. Terus bikin ChanLu moment, tapi entah setan darimana aku jadi bikin Baekhyun yang ada di perpus -.- biarkan BaekHan menjadi semakin dekat.

**RZHH 261220: **wkwkwk ngakak.. Kai menjadi putih = Syeo koprol.

** : **heheh, mian chingu, faktor tugas sekolah -_- . tapi Syeo usahain setiap ada kesempatan ngetik, pasti Syeo bakal ngetik ff ini :) gamsahamnida sudah me-review.

**Luhan deer: **wkwkwk cincang berjamaah yuk? #abaikan

**ByunnaPark:** Wkwkwk jujur Syeo geregetan kalau ngeliat SuLay couple.. Aaaaaa~ pengen teriak gimana gitu #gajelas. Iya, Tao sebenarnya juga ngga gitu yakin, itu bener-bener Luhan yang sama atau ngga. Tapi feelingnya bilang sih mereka sama #ciye. Terus muka Baekhyun kalau diliat baik-baik mirip sama Luhan juga -.-

**Hunhankailuu: **wkwkwk di kkamjong kan males orangnya. Jadi ga mungkin di perpus…

**Rhie95: **Odile sama Odette? Aaaaa chingu, itu cerita apaaaa? Kok aku gatau.. Omo-omooo… tapi jujur ini ceritanya muncul di otak Syeo secara tiba-tiba. Maaf ya kalau misalnya ada bagian yang sama, mungkin imajinasi Syeo masih pasaran *hiks* gamsa chingu udah me-review FF ini^^

**BIG THANKSEU TO:**

Nurfadillah, sstyle313. EXOfan, hunhanmania, ryeoluhan203, Little deer, vely, fanTAOstics, Name hunhanship, Tania3424, Shizuluhan, kira, **ByunnaPark**, Misterius, **Luhan Deer**, DeimonDevilBats, **HyunRa**, **RZHH 261220**, Shafira2306, Rency35, hunniedeer1, dian deer, **Xiaolu odult, Fujosho203, , hunhankailuu, **dan **Rhie95. ** ^^

**1 Review = 1000000000 semangat buat Syeo. Jeongmal Gamsahamnida buat yang sudah me-review, mem-follow, ataupun yang mem-favoritekan FF ini. Tuhan memberkati.**

Mind To Review again?

See ya in next chapter :)

Salam hangat, Yeo Syeo ^^


End file.
